


Why do you stare at me?

by OsinR



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, OsinR, Yaoi, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsinR/pseuds/OsinR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek has gotten into a bad habit, well he has a few of those but his new one is staring at a certain boy. That boy lends him something and they quickly become friends. Tweek knows he doesn't stand a chance with Craig and Craig is discoveriong that he may not be as asexual as he thought. Warning: Yaoi, swearing and possible rating change later on. Disclaimer:I do not own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer:I dont own South Park, Craig... or Tweek :'( or any other characters except for pepper! Pepper is mine.
> 
> I Hope you enjoy it and I know many people dont read this part so im keeping it short. This whole chapter and I think the whole story will be in Tweeks point of view

Here's what I know right now. My alarm will go off in twenty-seven minutes. I got no sleep last night, or the night before that, or practicaly ever. I will have to be up and ready for school in precisely fifty-two minutes waiting for the bus. I know I bit off all my nails last night. I pulled out copious amounts of my hair. I know my ferret, Pepper, is running around his cage making a shitload of noise. I know it's Monday. I know I have school tomorrow, and that it'll probably suck ass. I know he'll be there.

I'm so damn antsy right now. I couldn't sleep, never can, because my brain wont stop thinking. Thinking about everything. Video games, watermelons, tv shows, pedofiles, gnomes, rapists, cacti, the little mermaid, him... everything.

My hair's in my eyes and it's pissing me off. Its always all over the place and I cant stand it. Thats why I end up yanking it unnaturally out of my head, that and the pressure. The pressure of being called on in class, of changing in the locker room infront of people, of bumbing into people in the halls, the pressure of choosing where to sit at lunch, of lying awake waiting for a rapist murderer to come busting through my window, the pressure of him glancing at me in class whilst I look any direction but his so it doesnt look like I stare at him.

BEEP BEEP

Damn alarm, alearting me that I have yet again gone another night without a wink of sleep. I hate all the constant stress I'm under, the pain, the pressure. I should stay home, just tell my mom that i'm not feeling well and that i need to stay home. She'd let me but, I cant. I cant not go to school, I cant go a day without looking at him once. It would stress me out even more because something could happen while I'm not there, he could leave and not come back, he could get murdered, but if i go to school i will know that none of that has happened and that he is okay. that's why I need to go to school.

With that thought I stand up from my bed and go straight to the bathroom as i do every morning. I wash my face, brush my teeth, then i duck my head into the sink to rinse my hair because I'm too lazy, or maybe tired, to shower in the morning. I dry my head with a towel and then brush my hair down, which doesnt really matter because it's just gonna stick back up anyways. I'd say this is where i change out of my pajamas but the truth is I just kinda discard parts of my pajamas randomly threwout the night to make myself more comfortable and I'm currently down to my boxers. I just put on a pair of pants I find on the floor of my extreamily messy room and pull a shirt out of my drawers, it just so happens to be one of the button-up shirts that I have so much damn trouble with. the first button was tricky but i finally got it... in the hole one too many down than it should be. Button two i didnt see and accidentally skiped thus putting button three in the right spot. I got all the rest correct except for the last one which I gave up on and just left unbuttoned.

I finally put on my socks, two different ones, and shoes leaving my room and arriving at the breakfast table. I dont know why we call it a breakfast table to just sit here at dinner and call it a dinner table, if it were alive it'd get name confused, we should just call it a meal table to make things easier. My mom made pancakes, she likes to cook. She's good at it too but, I dont eat much, ever. If I do I feel bloated and icky. So I just sit here and have a staring contest with my pancakes, like if I look at them long enough they'll disappear. Actually they do because eventually my mom gets that I'm not going to eat them and she takes them away from my sight. I get up from the table, tell my parents that I love them because what if something happens to them while I'm gone and I didn't tell them, they'd die thinking I hate them. Then I grab my backpack and go to wait for the bus.

It's cold out but, hey, what did i expect it's South Park in winter. There is a slight chilly breeze, which make me wish the bus got here faster, or that I left my house later. I cant leave later though because if I do maybe the bus will actually be on time for once and I'll miss it and fail school and end up working at burger king for the rest of my life. Burger king is clearly not a job I would enjoy, too much pressure. I drift off thinking about how I could mess up at taking orders, giving the order to the wrong people, excetra. I finally blink back to reality to see him, Craig Tucker, looking at me, staring like I just did something crazy. I start to pull at my hair insecurely and he looks away.

After a bit of awkward scilence he says, "you shouldn't do that... it's not good for your hair". I blushed a little bit taking it the wrong and thinking by him saying this meant he was worried about me, but I soon snaped back to reality and realized it probably just annoyed the fuck out of him. Either way I had stoped pulling at it and instead started twiddling my thumbs, waiting for others to show at the bus stop. In about a minute or two Token had showed up, making things at the bus stop far less awkward.

"Hey Tweek," Token greeted.

"Gah," and a quick twitchy jump was my only reply. He was a nice guy, he didnt pick on me like some people did and he didnt completely ignore my existance like the others.

"Hey Craig, whatcha doin?" Token said childishly yet at the same time very maturely.

"Waiting for the goddamn bus in the fucking cold, dipshit," was Craigs responce. Listening to him talk is the reason I now swear in my head.

"That's the Craig we all know and love," Token mocks laughing a bit, then he takes his gloves off and hands them to Craig. This made me realize how cold my hands were and I shoved the deep in my pockets. Craig thanked him for the gloves and put them on.

A little before the bus would arrive Clyde ran down the street. "Holy lord, I thought I was gonna be late. Hey guys, I'm cold, hug me." Clyde opened his arms wide and Craig and Token didnt move. "You guys are jerks!" Clyde said hugging himself and turned to face away from them.

I'm getting really cold and I'm starting to think that this bus is never coming. I breath into my hands to keep them warm as I shake like a leaf. Craig glances at me through the side of his eye, I know this because I was stareing at him like alot. I shove my hands back in my pockets and the bus finally gets here. We get on the bus in the same order we arived at the stop, the bus is already partially full because we're the last stop on the way to school. When I get on I sit in the seat right behind the bus driver, for safty reasons. I lounge comfortably for a second befor I realize i'm being handed something. I grab it, not really paying attenting to who gave it to me or what it was, but then I notice it's Tokens gloves. The gloves Craig had just been wearing. I shove my hands in as quick as possible, still feeling the warpth they held from his body heat. I also felt something else, paper? I pulled the tiny folded slip out of the glove and opened it up, acidentilly tearing it a tiny bit. The note read 'You looked cold, just make sure you give them back by the end of the day so I can return them -Craig'.

I could honestly die happy right now. I fold the note back up carfully and slip it into the tiniest pouch on my backpack for safe keeping. I kept smiling at the gloves, sure they weren't Craigs but Craig gave them to me and that was enough. Besides if they were Craigs I wouldnt give them back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention that lookign back on this fic I really hate the first couple chapters... oh well it get's better I promise. Any who this is the last chapter I will be posting tonight. It's 11:11make a wish guys, I give you my wish. I'll post the rest of the chapters that are already available some time tomorrow after school. Enjoy.

When I got to school I sat in the hallway finishing the homework I hadn't last night. I didn't necessarily hang out with anyone, I preferred to be alone. I mean you never know who people really are, l don't even really trust my parents. They own me until I'm 18 so they have absolute power, that's scary as fuck. I keep touching my hands, I keep looking at that note. The note Craig gave me, with that wonderful neat handwriting he has. My handwriting is terrible at best, it's extremely illegible, I cant even really read it. Craig's handwriting however is percise and he doesn't write in that shitty cursive like some dick holes, it seems like people just write in cursive to prove they can. I cant.

The bell for first period interrupts my thoughts. I collect my things and head to class. I don't like my first period, for many reasons. For starters Craig isn't in it, and the teacher makes us 'work together'. When I have to 'work together' with someone I end up doing all the work while the other person gets a free A. My first period teacher also calls on me a whole fucking lot. I decide to spend the whole period watching the clock, waiting for the bell to ring signaling second period and alerting me that I can see Craig. I have second, third, fifth, and seventh period with Craig. My first period class is Algebra 2, it's terrible, we don't use this crap in the real world. I'm fairly good at it but that doesn't mean i like it.

After the bell for second period rang I was the first person out of the door. I was also the first person to arrive at my second period English class, Craig was the second. Normally he doesn't talk to me, well he doesn't really talk to anyone except Token and Clyde, lucky bastards. Today is different however, "How do you always get here so fast? You're always here before me and I'm just three classrooms away." He said two whole sentences to me! TWO!

"Gah," spazing, "I just, um, like this class," shaking, "so I g-get here as fast as, as I can." I don't look at him, I cant look at him while he's talking to me, he'll see I'm blushing like I'm imitating a tomato or something. He takes the seat next to mine.

"Cool," Gah, he's back to one word responses, did I say something wrong? We were silent for a while, people were starting to fill the room.

"Thanks," I break the silence.

"What for?" He says looking over at me, I look away again. I look down at my gloved hands.

"The gloves," Maybe it's better we don't say full sentences. More dialog, less monolog.

"Well, you looked cold." So was he worried about me or was being unnecessarily loud because of it and it pissed him off?

The bell rang starting class and I was so furious I could have killed that bell. I was having a conversation with Craig Fucking Tucker! And this bell had to fucking go off and end it! I glanced over at Craig, he was getting crap out of his backpack. The teacher walked to the front of the classroom as I also got out materials for the class. "Today we're going to watch a movie, take notes because you will need to know this stuff, you don't have to turn them in." With that she turned all the lights off except for one in the back so you could still see to write notes.

Something hit my arm! It could have been a deadly bug and it could have bit me, or a tracking device or something. I gulp and look at my arm, nothing, so I look down around my desk. I find a folded up sheet of paper with my name written on the front, IN CRAIG'S HANDWRITING! I open it as if it had the cure for cancer inside and read it 'I'm bored, wanna pass notes?'. Craig Tucker wants to pass notes with me, my life has just been complete. I blanked out but when I snap back to reality I quickly scribble down 'Sure' which in my messy handwriting came out looking like '8wno', I erase it and try again... still illegible, I'm fucked. No matter what I write to him he obviously wont be able to read it. I drop my head to my desk and pass the note back hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

I look over at him and mouth 'sorry about my hand writing' but he obviously cant read lips like i can so I shove my face in my hands and wait for a reply. The teacher isn't looking anymore so he doesn't throw it at me this time, he reaches his hand out and it accidently brushes against mine as I take it from him. That is the only time I wish I wasn't wearing these gloves, so I could have felt his skin. I'm such a creeper. I open the note 'cool, what stuff are you into?' the only thing that came to my mind was 'you' but I'd never say that. I think for a moment and reply 'I like animals, anime, and art' oh great now I'm the creepy 'a' guy. I know for sure he wont be able to read it anyway, it's six words that all look like one long messed up word.

'Cool, animals are the shit, I don't watch much anime, but art is cool. Have any pets?' Gah that was so many words, but I guess it's easier to talk to people when you just have to write on paper. We passed notes the rest of the period and I learned that he has a guinea pig named Stripe, his favorite show is Red Racer, he does watch some anime (just the well known stuff though like Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha and stuff), he writes poetry and he plays guitar.

We walked to our third period together, fucking epic, but we didn't really talk. We didn't get to talk or pass notes in third period though because we had a history test, fun. After that train wreck I went to my fourth period which is my pottery class, we're making Japanese tea bowls. After making tea bowls for about an hour the bell for lunch rings. I eat outside under a tree, sometimes Butters will come and talk to me. I wouldn't say he's a friend but he's a very nice acquaintance. I'm not hungry so I don't eat, I rarely do eat and when i do I'm not going to be putting disgusting lunchroom food in my body.

Fifth period I have chemistry with Craig, the class not the attraction, I talked with Craig for a bit though, it was a free day and it was boring as fuck. I don't curse out loud because a lot of people don't like it so i only curse in my head. Sixth period wasn't any better, It was worse actually because Craig isn't there. I have German sixth period, sorry, Ich habe Deutsch sechsten Klasse. It's normally really fun but today just seems really boring, besides talking to Craig that is. We're talking about how to say what classes we have and shit. I already know this. German is one of my favorite classes, it makes it so I can talk about Craig without people knowing what I'm saying. *Er hat sexy schwarze Harre und schon blau Augen. I could go on but I don't feel like rambling in German right now.

Seventh period I have personal fitness, which is terrible because I have to be in the same locker room with Craig while he's changing. So much temptation! I change in the showers so no one can see me, not that anyones really looking. There's really three types of people in my class, people who never dress out like Bebe, People who dress out but don't do anything like Craig and myself, and people who are always dressed out and always participating like Clyde. Token is also in my gym class so when I walk outside onto the field wearing his gloves he's a little confused but luckily he was talking to Craig at the time so I didn't have to explain. I handed Craig the gloves back and he gave them to Token. I said thanks to Craig again and walked away to sit as far away from everyone as possible, I don't like being outside in the cold around people very much. After that I take the bus home, do homework, eat dinner, feed Pepper, tell him all about my day; mostly Craig, and then I go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Requests are always welcome ^.^ I need requests for new writings please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember it doesn't get good until like chapter 5 XD I liked it when I wrote it but now it's really blah to me.

I do go to bed, but I don't sleep. I never sleep. I just lay there and think about Craig, about how amazingly awesome the day was. By the time I'm done thinking it's 5:45 am. By that I mean I only stopped thinking because my alarm went off. I got dressed and did all that morning crap that no one wants to hear about. I went down stairs and was feeling hungry so I actually ate breakfast today. Bagels were invented by gods, they go so well with coffee! I actually grab a jacket today before I leave into the freezing cold.   
Once again, as every day, I am the first on to arrive at the bus stop because I get there at the time it's suppose to get there, everyone else just knows it's going to be late again and take their time, I'm too paranoid for that. I feel like today is one of those days when I don't want to do shit, including stand at the bus stop, so I sit on the curb next to the sidewalk. Today Token gets here second, which is normal now that i think about it. Yesterday really was out of the ordinary, and boy do I hope it never goes back to ordinary.  
"TWEEK!?" Token shouts, but he wasn't mad, I realize I had zoned out.  
"GAH! Y-yes, sorry?" He had obviously been trying to get my attention for a while.  
He chuckled "in your own world Tweek?" I nod my head, because I was. I was in a world of thinking and that's basically my world. "Good morning, by the way." Token has got to be the most polite guy on this earth.  
"Good, Gah! Good m-morning," he smiles and takes a seat next to me. Oh my god what if he likes me, what if he thinks I like him because I was attached to his gloves like they were crack and I was an addict, Too Much Pressure!  
"Craig says that you're really interesting," he continued talking but that's all I heard, Craig Fucking Tucker things I'M interesting! "wanna go to a party at my house this weekend, everyone's going and I've never seen you at anyones parties, you need to get out more." I did, I never go out, but that's because everything unfamiliar is scary as fuck.  
"I'll, I'll think a-about it" I twiddle my fingers, except I'm actually really bad at it and I probably look really insane. Then the clouds part and the sun comes out shinning brighter than anything because Craig arrives at the bus stop.  
"Hey Craig" Token greets, "good morning."  
"What's so good about it?" That's a little depressing, now that I think about it Craig looks like shit, well damn sexy shit but still shit. He looks like he hasn't slept in days, I haven't and I still look better than that.  
"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Token chuckled.  
"You have to go to bed to wake up dipshit," Craig sure does like to cuss, "my parents were yelling all night and Ruby ran in my room, neither of us slept."  
"You gonna ditch then?" Please don't, please don't, please don't! My day always sucks when I don't get to see Craig, wow that sounds clingy.  
"Can't, missed too much already, I'll just nap in boring classes," Craig sits down on the other side of Token and rests his head on his shoulder, lucky bastard! We all sat in silence for a long time, because Craig was to tired to talk and me and Token didn't want to disturb him. Eventually we could hear Craig snoring, and damn it was sexy, his lips were parted only a little bit and it came out more as purrs than snores.  
"Ugh," Token sighs, "he's like thirty pounds heavier in his sleep," I wouldn't care, how could you when he's just so... so Craig!  
"P-poor you," I said sarcastically and laugh, lucky bastard!  
Token laughs too, "Wow Tweek, I didn't know you could be so mean," of course I can be mean, I just have to be jealous first. We exchanged smiles and Clyde showed up.  
"Hey dudes, whoa Craig's purring!" Apparently I'm not the only one who noticed. Clyde sat right in front of Craig and just stared.  
"Yeah and if he wakes up and the first thing he sees is your face he's gonna be grumpy so move," Token said, I couldn't help but laugh and Clyde just looked at Token like he had just insulted his mother or spat in his face.  
"Token you're a dick!" Clyde yelled.  
"Shut the hell up, both of you, I'm trying to sleep!" Craig said and everything quickly became more silent than a funeral. Craig moved to lay on the sidewalk and rest his head on the curb. However he couldn't go back to sleep because the bus got there like three seconds later "Fuck," poor Craig.  
We boarded the bus and I sat down in my usual seat. "Can I sit here?" Without looking up I knew who it was, I nodded trying not to seem to eager. "thanks, I can't sit with those loud mouths today, they'd drive me to murder," he yawned and stretched, and when he did his shirt came up a little to expose his stomach, his delicious looking stomach. My face turned bright red and I chose to stare out the window the rest of the bus ride.  
That is until Craig fell asleep again, I just couldn't let all that sexy go to waste, I drank it in by the gallon. I just stared at him and smiled, he looked uncomfortable however and I remembered how he had rested his head on Token. I lightly tugged at the sleeve of his shirt and he fell onto my shoulder just as I thought he would. It was amazing, I could have stayed like this forever. I don't know if he really is heavier in his sleep because I don't know how heavy he is when he's awake but he sure does seem heavy for how light he looks, he doesn't look as light as me (which is an unhealthy light) but he looks the perfect weight. I honestly don't think there's anything about Craig that I don't like. I even like how he sleeps which is good because most people sleep disgustingly.   
Craig moves a little in his sleep and I'm afraid that he's going to wake up and my dream will end, but instead his hand accidentally falls atop mine. It's soft yet strong and it feels amazing, everything about this is amazing. I could die happy right this second.   
I never want this to end but sadly we just arrived at school so I had to wake him up.   
"Craig," I whispered softly and shook his shoulder, "you gotta wake up, we're at school." His hand squeezed mine a little before letting go, he got up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Sorry I fell asleep on you," he yawned.  
"I-it's Gah! no problem, d-doesn't bug me" I smile softly to myself.   
"Okay, thanks," he smiled and walked off the bus, everyone else following suit.  
I could only hope the rest of today will be that wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being lazy about posting on here

So much for the rest of the day being good. It pretty much sucked, the periods I don't have with Craig were boring and test filled. The classes I did have with him however were just as boring. Craig was asleep almost the whole time, only waking up when the teachers caught him snoring. The only thing keeping me sane was watching him sleep. I can watch him more without worrying he'll see me when he's asleep. So I just watch him sleep and smile. I know I'm creepy, I know its wrong to watch people sleep but he's just so... so Craig! I wanted to say hot but that's just an understatement, there's nothing in this world I find as attractive as Craig Tucker. I wish I could look away but I can't , I've tried but it's no use.  
I'd love to tell him how I feel, to just get it off my chest but I know I'm too shy and timid and all that junk. I'd probably pass out if I ever tried to tell him. He could never feel the same for me anyways. He doesn't show interest in anyone sexually, guys or girls. I've heard people say he proclaims himself to be asexual, not like the scientific meaning of reproducing with ones self but meaning he has no sexual desires at all. It's a shame too, all that sexy going to waste.   
It's currently seventh period by the way. Craig didn't dress out and is just sleeping by the side of the field next to Token, who is sitting up and watching Clyde play football, smiling and cheering like a parent or a boy/girl friend would do. I'm sitting as far away from everyone as possibly but I managed to still have a great view of everything that's going on. Clyde is excellent at sports, even though he eats like... well have you ever seen a hotdog eating contest? That's how Clyde eats. He's not even fat either, a tiny bit pudgy but that's it.  
When that's over, Clyde's group won, we go back to the locker room, change back into our regular clothes and the bell rings. Signaling that we can leave, that we can just board the bus and go home. Finally. Today wasn't the best, except this morning. This morning was perfect. I sit down on the bus and wait for everyone else to get their slow asses on. Craig was the last person to get on the bus and he sat down next to me again. That's not all though, he put his head on my shoulder! I didn't move it there in anyway, it was all him. "You said you didn't mind right?" He sounds so exhausted and it makes me thing that last night was not the only one he hadn't slept.  
"Y-yeah, I don't, Gah, m-mind." I smiled and blushed and twiddled my thumbs in my insane way.  
He tapped my arm and his arm fell into the crook of my arm. "Can I ask you a question?" He yawned.  
"S-sure," oh god what could it be? Way too much pressure!  
"Why do you stare at me?"   
Before I could answer he was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

How could he know? Well I guess I'm not very discrete... Gah! He's totally going to hate me! He's going to realize that I stare at him because he's the most attractive thing on the planet and then he's going to hate me because I'm gay and that's a sin and I'm going to hell. Oh my god what's hell like?!?! It could be like prison! I could get raped! I don't want to go to hell! Wait, do I even believe in hell? Gah, I don't know, it doesn't sound pleasant though. I need coffee!  
I went down stairs and grabbed my seventh cup of coffee in the last hour. I need it though, it's keeping me sane. I noticed that my parents have been giving me odd looks since coffee number four. My dad had gone to work in the coffee shop and now it was only me and my mom in the house. I know sooner or later she's going to ask me what the hell is going on so I decide to sit down next to her and get it over with now. "Sweetie, are you okay? You've been a bit excessive with your coffee." I'm always excessive with my coffee, just not this bad.  
"Gah! Craig h-hates me!" He totally want's me to suffer eternity in hell, so he turned himself into a succubus and made me fall for him, turning me into a homo and making me go to hell! That must be it!  
"Why would you say that sweetie? Has he told you he hates you?" ...no... but he does! It's part of his master plan!  
"W-well no b-but-"  
"No but's, if he hasn't said he hate's you then why do you think he hates you?" Duh mom, he hates me because I want his dick in my ass!  
"He hates me because I stare at him!" My mom gave me a look that said 'what the fuck is wrong with you?'  
"Well what has he said to you? Has he given you dirty looks?" No but you just did! Oh My GOD! My mom must be in cahoots with Craig to get me sent to hell!  
"N-no, but he- Gah, he said "w-why do you s-stare at me?! He obviously wants me to burn in hell! GAH!" My mom wrapped her arms around me and patted my head. Gah, don't praying mantis' do that before they eat their young! "DON'T EAT ME!" I started crying into her sleeve.  
"Tweeky, calm down. I think you've had enough coffee, you should also stay home from school tomorrow and get some rest." Me and my mom get each other, she can tell when I just need less coffee and more sleep and I do the same for her. Me and her are both the same, except she doesn't spaz or anything anymore, she's gotten use to the coffee always in her body.  
"Mom, if I don't go to school Craig could die!" My mom picked me up and despite my squirming to get loose she carried me to my room and placed me on my bed.   
"Don't worry sweetie, he won't die. You need to relax," she took the coffee from my hands and drank the rest herself so she knew I couldn't drink it. "Do you want some water?" I shook my head and she left, "Good night sweetie." I look at the clock, Seven pm.   
It's one am now, I spent the last six hours cleaning Pepper's cage, giving Pepper a bath, taking a bath myself, drinking an entire gallon of water, and taking a few more trips to the bathroom than I'd like to admit. I've decided that most of the coffee has left my body in one way or another and thus I put on a movie, turn off the lights and eventually fall asleep.  
I'm dreaming that I'm falling. I'm sure everyone's had the falling dream, it freaks me the hell out! This is different however, normally you wake up before you hit the ground or something, but I didn't wake up, instead before I hit the ground Craig caught me. He was moving his mouth but no words were coming out. Normally I can read lips but I was at a loss as to what he was trying to say. I tried to ask him what he was saying but I couldn't speak either, then he held me closer and stared crying, still trying to deliver his message. I was crying too and I wanted more than anything in the world to know what he was saying.   
When I woke up I found I had been crying and I was also sweating. It was five pm so I had already missed any chance of going to school. I stood up and realized I'd sweated so much that my sheets were soaked. Whenever I sleep like that I have strange dreams but I'd never wake up like this. I get dressed and go down stairs to see my mom making dinner and coffee, I grab a cup and sit down at the table. "How'd you sleep?" Dinner smelled so good.  
"I slept fine, I sweated a lot though, my sheets are soaked." I feel so calm after I sleep like that too.  
"I'll do laundry in a bit, me and your father already ate. This is for you, you hungry?" I yawned and stretched.  
"Yeah, and I'm going to take a shower after I eat... Mom?"   
"Yes Tweeky?"  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, I do it because I love you."  
"I love you too, mom," She placed my dinner in front of me and went to wash my sheets. I'm not going to say 'I have the best mom in the world' or something here because I don't. Like I've said, we just get each other. There are times where she acts Just like I did yesterday and I need to take care of her, we're just here for each other because we understand what the other is going through. No normal mother would know how to handle one of my episodes.  
I try not to think about it but it's all I can think about. Craig knows that I stare at him. He didn't act like he hated me, that could have just been because he's exhausted though. Too tired to hate or something. Maybe he just doesn't hate me because he doesn't know why and if he did find out then he'd hate me. Gah! I defiantly can't let him know! I can never let Craig know how I feel, no matter what!


	6. Chapter 6

*CRAIG'S POV*  
I got up this morning and I knew something was off. For starters the universe gave me a little warning by making me wake up because I had rolled off of my bed, something I'd never done before in my life. I don't roll in my sleep, I don't even turn over. I sleep like a fucking rock. It had been five am when I took my tumble to the floor. I decided it wasn't worth it to go back to sleep, though I had only gone to bed at midnight, giving me only five hours of rest. My parents had been yelling all night, Ruby came in my room and fell asleep somewhere around ten thirty and I had went to put her in her own bed. As I left my room the first thing I noticed was a suitcase, that means my father would be leaving. He does that, he leave the house and my mother and says they're going to get a divorce but after anywhere between a week and a month he always comes back. He can't be alone, he just can't do it. My mom drinks and she takes his paychecks but he can't leave, I wish I knew why. I want to run away from this extremely dysfunctional family, and I would too if I didn't have to worry about Ruby.  
I have three things I put above everything in my life. The first is my sister, she's only ten and she needs me to take care of her. The second thing is my guinea pig, Stripe, who I swear will live forever. the third is my friends, this is gonna sound so gay but, Clyde and Token are always there for me and I'd have given up if I didn't have them.   
I had finally gone to bed when I'd hear the front door slam and my mom throw something at the wall before going to bed herself. I frankly don't know which of my parents I hate most, neither of them took care of me as a child and neither of them take care of Ruby, and so from the moment she was born I'd always took care of her. I taught her how to ride a bike, I brushed her hair every day when she was little, I somehow managed to have the period talk with her which was extremely awkward, I'm the only parental figure she has and I have none.  
Anyways when I got up off the floor I decided to take a shower, then I changed Stripes water, gave him new food pellets, and a baby carrot. He looked thankful and I petted him for a bit before I went to eat my own breakfast. I made eggs for myself, and my sister. I woke her up, we ate and then I headed to my bus stop after walking her to hers. At the bus stop I noticed the second strange thing of today, there was a lack of twitchy blonde boys at my bus stop. Token was standing there alone, I don't think Tweek has missed one day of school this year and he's always first at the bus stop. This was quite the unusual day, I walked up to Token and greeted him in my usual way of being a complete ass.  
"Well good morning to you, too sunshine," Token chuckled.  
"When's Clyde gonna get here?" I ask. Token checks his phone for a moment.  
"He say's he's on his way, could take a while if he get's distracted. Where's Tweek?"  
"How should I know?" I've only bee talking to the dude for like two days, I'm not his baby sitter or something.  
Token laughed, "I don't know," he smiled and patted my back, "you gonna come over today with Clyde?"  
"Nah, you and your boyfriend can have your alone time, Ruby want to do stuff today"  
"You're an ass Tucker, ha-"  
"But I am gonna go to the party tomorrow, I'm not helping out again though," I smiled. The last time I helped out Clyde whined the whole time and I almost fell off a ladder.  
"Cool, Tweek said he might go," Why does he keep bringing up Tweek?  
"Awesome," and with that Clyde arrived at the bus stop.  
"Guess what, guess what, guess what!!" I swear his tail was wagging, he doesn't have one but I swear I saw one.  
"What?" Token asked laughing at the annoying brunette jumping up and down in front of us. I expect him to tell us something insignificant like he found a butterfly or made friends with a hobo or something.  
"I got a date for the party!" I looked over at Token. He frowned for only a second. I hate to say it but it's obvious that Token likes Clyde. He never goes on dates, he never talks about girls, he's always happier when Clyde shows up and hangs out with him twenty four seven. Then he smiled and patted Clyde's head.  
"That's cool, dude. Who is she?" Poor Token, having to act like he's okay. Clyde's so clueless.  
"Bebe, she -the bus is here!" Clyde pointed, he can't stay focused, which is good in this case because I doubt Token wants to hear him ramble on about Bebe and frankly I don't give a crap. Clyde got on the bus first and I held Token back for a second, giving him a pat on the shoulder and a sympathetic look. He seemed confused but accepted it anyway, he thinks he's so good at hiding his feelings.   
On the bus I ended up sitting instinctively in the front row, even though Tweek wasn't there. He's quite strange, always shouting out conspiracy theories, drinking what I assume is about a gallon of coffee a day, twitching and shaking, making those strange noises and having trouble with buttons and such. I wonder why he stares at me, maybe I scare him, I'm not really the most friendly person I know. Maybe he has a conspiracy theory about me, he could think I'm a spy or a vampire or something. I smile to myself, he's just so... unique. I hope he isn't scared of me though, he doesn't act too scared... am I over analyzing this? Oh well.   
I hate all of my classes. I goof off in all the ones I have with Clyde and Token but today Clyde just spent his time either with Bebe or talking about her, Token just silently did his work. It would be an understatement to say that today was boring as fuck. A love struck Clyde, a lonely Token and a missing Tweek, great.   
At lunch Clyde invited Bebe to sit with us. How wonderful, "Hey Craig, hey Token," she greeted in an annoyingly high pitched voice.  
"Hello Bebe," Token is nice to everyone.  
"Hey," I'm not. Bebe sat down and pulled Clyde right next to her, she tried to hug his arm or something but Clyde kept eating, he wouldn't stop that for anyone, today's taco day in the cafeteria.   
"Clydeeeeee," she whined, "I'm trying to cuddleeee," Clyde just looked at her, half a taco in his mouth at once.  
He swallowed, "sorry". He put his food down and looked at it longingly as Bebe clung to him like he was... I don't even know, a god or something.  
"Clyde, can you come over after school?" Why do all girls sound like that when they like someone? Their voices get all high and squeaky.  
"I don't know, I told Token I-"  
"But Clydeeeee," at this point I wanted to punch her for just talking but I'd never hit a girl.  
"It's fine dude," Token stood up, "you hang out with your girlfriend," he threw out his lunch tray and left. After that Bebe made some ungodly screech and hugged Clyde's head to her chest. I grew tired of watching the new couple be all over each other so I left too. I kept to myself the rest of the day.   
When school was over I walked home and my mother was crying at the kitchen table, I ignored her and walked straight to the fridge, getting a leaf of lettuce to give to Stripe. "Craig?" Wow she remembers my name. I don't say anything, I continued to my room to feed my guinea pig.


	7. Chapter 7

*TWEEK'S POV*  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I told Token I might go to his party but Craig totally hates me or something. If I go he could ask me again... what would I say? I can't tell him the truth! Then again telling lies is a sin, so I'm going to hell! That is if it exists. Gah, why does every option suck? What would I even tell him if I did lie? I could say that he had something on his face... for the entire school year, that wont work. I could say he looks like someone I use to know, but everyone knows everyone in south park and the person who looks closest to Craig is Stan, and everyone from Eric's group kind of hate me.   
I really don't know if i should go, Token seemed like he wanted me to go and Craig's been really nice to me... but I don't really talk to a lot of people so it would probably be really awkward for me to go. I could tell Token I got sick or something so I couldn't go. It would be believable too because I stayed home yesterday. However because I didn't go to school yesterday I didn't get to see Craig, so if I go to the party I could make sure he's alive/healthy/not mind controlled/every other possible bad thing that could happen in my absence. Okay, I have to go now, I'm worrying too much not to. I have to go to make sure Craig is okay.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
"Honey, I'm so sorry that we didn't give you enough attention, I just had so much-"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled covering my ears, I was already crying. My mother had made breakfast for me this morning, Ruby was sleeping over at Karen's house. She made breakfast and set the table, like she had been doing it every day of her life, and then she sat me down and we had normal human conversation. Until she said that. "I don't want your apology, I don't want your breakfast, I don't want to be around you. You sicken me, letting your own children grow up like that. I hate you."   
By now my mom was crying too, saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again, like that would change anything. I ran into my room and slammed my door, I won't come out until Ruby gets home. I have to get to Ruby before my mom, she's fall for her stupid apologies. She'd tell her that she loved her and that she forgave her, she didn't go through what I had. She had me to take care of her, I had no one. I can't let Ruby forgive the woman that neglected us all these years. I can't let my mom let her down again.  
I feel sick to my stomach, I can hear my mom crying from the kitchen and I can feel tears running down my cheeks. I feel like I'm going to puke, and I probably would have too, if I had eaten any of that terrible food my mother had made as some sort of peace offering. My phone rang loudly. I looked at the caller ID, It was Token. I wiped my face, answering it in the same monotone voice I used for everything, "Hello?"  
"Hey dude," Correction, It was Clyde calling me from Token's phone.  
"What do you want?" I said trying not to sound to angry.  
"Well me, Bebe and Token are all at his house, the party's gonna start in about half an hour and we thought you should come over early since we just finished with setting up," Clyde said that all without taking one breath.  
"I'm not going, I don't feel good. I'm just gonna chill around the house." Locked up in my room, doing nothing.  
"Bummer dude, hope you feel better. Bebe says so too."  
"Thanks, bye," I hung up before he said goodbye and dropped my phone on the floor, spreading my arms across my bed and trying with all my might to stay calm and comfortable. Ruby should be home in an hour, she doesn't like to stay too late if she's not going to spend the night, on account of Karen and Kenny's mom being a drunk. She got loud and unpleasant to be around. I laid there and slowly cried myself to blissful sleep.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
I was actually doing this, I was going to a party. Actually I was already there, kinda, I was standing in front of Token's house, the party had already started, I could hear loud music and a few really loud teenagers screaming. I walked up to the door and Token was sitting outside on the porch. Why sit outside of your own party?  
"Hey Tweek," He said smiling up at me.  
"Gah! H-hi," I twiddled my thumbs in my insane dysfunctional way.  
"You can just go inside," he pointed at the door, still smiling.  
"Wh-why aren't y-you inside?" I asked curiously.  
"It's kinda boring, Clyde's just making out with Bebe and Craig didn't come so I just decided to hang out here." GAH! Craig isn't here, oh god he must be dead! Wait, if Craig was dead I'm sure Token would have canceled the party all together. Maybe he heard I was going and decided he didn't want to see me ever again so he didn't go. Token must have noticed some of my inner panicking because he added, "Craig said he didn't feel go so he didn't come." Oh god what's wrong? What if he has cancer! "Do you not want to go inside?" he looked at me sideways, obviously I'd been standing there doing nothing too long. I shook my head. "Don't want to go somewhere you don't know anyone too well?" I nodded. I'm glad Token could tell I was uncomfortable. Him asking yes and no questions meant that I didn't have to talk. He stood up and walked to the door before turning around. "Well if you've got nothing else to do you should go see how Craig is, I'm sure he'd be happy to have someone to be around since he couldn't make it," with that he gave me a goodbye wave and walked inside.  
Should I? I've never been alone with Craig, it sounds amazing and just thinking about it gives me butterflies. Plus I would be able to see how sick he is and make sure he doesn't die. I decide that it is a good idea for me to go see Craig, I know there's reasons I shouldn't but I refuse to think about that right now because I'm using all of the courage in my tiny body to walk myself in the direction for Craig's house. Everyone in south park knows where everyone and everything is. Craig's house is only a short ten minute or so walk from Tokens house and before I know it or realize what I'm doing or how insane this is I'm already it his door and I had just rang the bell. No turning back now.


	8. Chapter 8

*CRAIG'S POV*  
I woke up to the sound of the door bell. Crap, what time is it? How could I fall asleep, I had to stay up and make sure Ruby doesn't talk to my mother. Maybe it's Ruby at the door and she just forgot her house key.   
I ran to the door to make sure I got there before my mother, when I was at the door I realized I could hear my mother snoring from her room. I sighed and opened the door to see Tweek Tweak pulling at his hair and looking thoroughly freaked out, as usual. "Tweek?"  
All I got in response was a 'Gah' and more hair pulling. "I thought I told you to stop that," I said as I grabbed his wrists and brought his hands down from his head lightly. "Now that's better, what're you doing here?" He twiddled his thumbs, er kinda. He tried.  
"T-token said y-you were s-sick and that you n-needed ch-cheering up cause y-you're missing the, the party," he stuttered. He came to cheer me up, how sweet of him... I mean nice, how nice of him.  
"Well, come it then," I held the door open and motioned inside. He stood there for a second before complying. He looks like a frightened animal, it's not a look most or really any human has, it's just a Tweek thing. I told him to take off his shoes and he did. "We should go to my room, I don't want to wake my mom up," if only he knew how much I did not want to wake my mom up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room, shutting the door lightly behind us. I sat on my bed and grabbed my cell from the floor, seeing if I had missed any texts or calls from Ruby.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
I was still in shock from Craig grabbing my hand that I couldn't speak at all, all of my body melted then and there. I really hope coming here wasn't a bad idea. As he was checking his phone I noticed something and I had found my voice, "Y-you don't look re-really sick," I covered my mouth, you're not suppose to tell sick people that they don't look sick! It makes you sound like a jackass.  
He looked at me and smiled lightly, "I'm not really sick, please don't tell Token. I just wasn't in a partying mood," I nodded when he said not to tell Token. He closed his phone and got up, walking to a cage with a small creature in it.  
"S-stripe, right?" He looked at me and nodded, taking it from the cage.  
"Want to hold him?" He walked over to me, it was my turn to nod. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me to his bed, I sat down and he put Stripe in my lap. He was soft and his nose was wet and it tickled, I found myself smiling and giggling. Then Craig sat next to me and we both played with the small creature for a while. Everything was going wonderful, this was the best day of my life.   
After Stripe fell asleep Craig put him in his cage and he had me help him put some lettuce in there for Stripe to munch on when he woke up. His phone went off and he left the room. While he was gone I took the time to study my surroundings. Craig's bed was a dark blue, the walls were all white, he had a wooden dresser and a book shelf, he had a night stand, a TV, shelves full of DVD's and he also had a blue beanbag chair. His room looked full and empty at the same time, he didn't have any posters or pictures hanging on the walls and everything looked so neat and clean. I loved it, every last square inch of his room was imbedded into my memory. I could never come back here and still remember everything perfectly up until the day I die.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
I was having such a great time hanging out with Tweek that I had completely forgotten the absence of my little sister, until she called me that is.  
"Hey Ruby, where are you?" I said as I looked at the clock, noticing she was a couple hours late. It was already 9 o'clock.  
"Karen asked if I can stay over again." I could hear Karen in the background say something like 'no I didn't, you asked'. I will never understand girls.   
"Sure, just make sure you call me before you come home tomorrow okay?"   
Karen asked her 'What did he say? What did he say?' and she replied with, 'he said yes' then Karen said 'yay' and took the phone. "Thank you, Craig!" and hung up. I was about to text Ruby what I had just said again but she texted me 'Yeah I'll call you', I texted back 'I love you good night' and got the same.  
When I got back to my room Tweek was looking through my DVD's. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, and he jumped not noticing my arrival. I chuckled and he nodded his head, his cheeks were pink. I probably shouldn't have laughed, he must be embarrassed. "what do you wanna watch?"  
"Y-you pick," he smiled, "no-nothing scary th-though." Almost all of the movies I have are horror movies, I have a few Disney ones to watch with Ruby though so I decided we we're going to watch 'Beauty and the Beast'.  
"B-beauty and th-the Beast?" He questioned.  
"Yep, it's the shit," I smiled as I put the DVD in the player, he laughed. I drug my bean bag out of the corner and sat it body length away from the TV before laying down with my head on it. I patted the carpet next to me, telling Tweek to do the same.   
After about an hour of the movie we paused it so I could get us popcorn, with lots of butter, and Tweek could use the rest room. Before we played the movie again I pointed out that it was after ten o'clock. Tweek, naturally, freaked the fuck out.  
"Oh my god, my mom's going to freak out! She'll think I was trapped in a ditch somewhere or that aliens abducted me and are-" I cut him off with a finger to his lips, telling him to 'shush'.  
"Just call your mom and tell her where you are and that you're not dead and stuff. Do you want to spend the night?" He paused for a moment, I thought maybe he had worried so much that he broke. Then he snapped back to reality and nodded. I ruffled his hair, "Then go call your mom." He got up and left the room. He's really very different than anyone I've ever met.


	9. Chapter 9

*TWEEK'S POV*  
Holy fuck. Holy God. Holy hell. Holy peanut brittle, just holy everything! I, Tweek Tweak, get to spend the night with Craig Fucking Tucker. I am the single most lucky being on the face on the Earth or any other planet sustaining life. I know I say this a lot when it comes to Craig but I could seriously die right here, right now, and be completely happy. I get out my cell phone and type in my mom's number. "Hello? Tweeky?"  
"Hi, m-mom. I w-was just-"  
"Where are you? You had me worrying sick!" Then why didn't she call, god.  
"I-I'm at C-Craig's house," I can feel my cheeks heating up just saying his name, "Can I s-stay over?" She paused for a moment, I thought the line had disconnected, "M-mom?"  
"Oh yeah, sure sweetie. As long as you don't get pregnant I'm fine with that."  
"T-than- W-wait, what?!?"  
"Bye honey, it was just a joke. Have fun, I love you."  
"I l-love you t-too, bye" I closed my phone and slip it into my pocket. Returning to Craig's room to finish the movie.   
I must admit when 'Tale As Old As Time' started playing I got misty. Craig looked over and asked, "Are you... crying?"  
"Sh-shut up! I-it's b-beautiful!" I said wiping a tear from my eye.  
He laughed and patted my head, "It's cool. Ruby cries when she hears it too." Oh wonderful, compare me to a little girl.  
"O-oh th-thanks" I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned.  
"You're welcome princess." I dropped my jaw, now that's low! "You're still crying though." He reached over and wiped his sleeve over my cheek. My face heated up, I must look like a tomato. Thank god the only light in the room was coming from the TV or he'd see. The song ended and we watched the rest of the movie in peace.  
When it was over Craig stretched, exposing a strip of his stomach again, and then he got up to turn the light on. "Gah!" I covered my eyes at the sudden brightness.  
"Sorry dude," I opened my eyes one at a time, waiting for them to adjust. Craig chucked from across the room.  
"W-what?" I shot him a glare but then quickly covered my eyes again, rubbing them vigorously.  
"You're like a rodent," I must have gave him the most hurt, shocked, insulted expression anyone had ever seen. "No, it's a good thing. Rodents are awesome."   
"Oh," I smiled, my eyes finally adjusted. I got up and took the movie out of the DVD player, placing it back in it's case and on the shelf. I yawned, it was getting pretty late.  
Craig yawned too, "don't do that dude, those thing's are contagious!" He laughed, "wanna sleep now?" I nodded.  
This is when things got awkward. This is when I have a mental panic attack great enough to kill me. This is why I shouldn't have agreed to staying. This is when he asked, "Do you want to sleep on the floor or with me?"   
I turned beat red, in this brightly lit room where Craig could see my face one hundred percent clear. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. My heart was going a mile a minute and I wasn't moving. I thought I was going to die.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
Holy crap, I did it. I broke him. He's not moving or speaking, I don't even see signs of breathing.   
"Tweek, are you okay?" No reply.   
I walked over to him and put my hand to his head, he was burning up. I checked his pulse and it was going so fast I couldn't count. He wasn't responding, he wasn't even blinking. It was scary. I tried to think of ways to get him out of this state.   
I am sad to say that I could only think of one. It probably wont work anyway... and if it did what would he think?   
I thought about it some more and tried to think of more options but got nothing. In the end I decided I had to do it, even if it didn't work at least I was trying. My plan? Well have you ever seen sleeping beauty? Snow White maybe? How did they wake up? They were kissed, and that's exactly how I'm going to wake up Tweek.


	10. Chapter 10

*CRAIG'S POV*  
Okay, so I've never really kissed anyone before. I don't even know what I'm suppose to do really. I feel my face heat up a little in embarrassment.  
I take a deep breath and lean in close to him, slightly hoping he'll snap back to reality just with that and ask what the hell I was doing.   
No such luck. I puff up my cheeks to look like one of those puffer fish, like the guy did in 'Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs'. I mean it's not like it's a real kiss so who cares if I make it a little goofy. I lean in closer and give him a peck on the lips, a quick little kiss that ended before it began.  
His eyes went wider, if that's even possible. He took a sharp breath and then I noticed he was breathing normally again. He was still really red though, "Are you okay?" I put my hand to his forehead again. He nodded slowly and I sighed in relief. My plan really did work! "I thought you'd never snap out of that and suffocate or something."  
"S-s-sorry," he was shaking now.   
I sighed, "It's fine, just glad you're alright now," I think. I pick him up bridal style and put him on my bed, "I'll be right back, I'll get you something for your head." I went to get a wet washcloth and some Advil, if he'd take it.   
By the time I got back to my room he had already fallen asleep.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
When I woke up I was cuddling up against Craig's bare chest. I blush and retract myself from his sleeping form. The events of last night all flood into me at once and my breathing hitched. Craig kissed me! Well, kinda, he did some weird puffer fish thing. It was still a kiss though, my first one and it was from Craig. I wanted to flail and scream and express my happiness through crazy arm movements. Instead I decided that I needed a morning cup of liquid heaven.   
I got out of Craig's bed and scampered through the door and into the kitchen. I was halted by a tall scary looking woman of which I know to be Craig's mother who was making breakfast.  
She seemed confused, probably because Craig didn't inform her that I'd stayed over, "Hello, and who would you be, sweetie?"  
"Uh, Tw-Tweek Tweak" I said, wiping at my eye sleepily.  
"One of Craig's little friends, eh? Would you like some pancakes?" My stomach growled and I nodded.  
"Y-yes please" She motioned for me to sit at the table and I did. She walked over with a mug and the pot of coffee.  
"You drink coffee?" That was a question she probably already knew the answer to just by looking at me but I nodded anyway. She poured me a cup and I thanked her.   
She put three big fluffy pancakes in front of me and I poured some surup on it before I heard Craig's door open.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
I woke up to a lack of a twitchy blond boy in my room. I assumed that he left early for some odd reason or another. Maybe he goes to church. Anyways I get out of bed and put on the first clean shirt I see, I then head to the kitchen to get a nice carrot for Stripe. As I enter the hall I can smell pancakes and coffee. My stomach growls and I follow the smell, as I enter the kitchen I see Tweek about to take a bite out of a pancake I can only assume my mother had just made. "TWEEK! Don't eat that!" He jumps and almost falls out of his chair, the fork dropping to the floor. He turns around to look at me.  
"Wh-why not?" He looks confused but then my mom starts up.  
"Craig, I'm not evil! I'm not going to poison the boy! You treat I'm some murderer or something," she crosses her arms and frowns.  
"I don't think you're going to kill him, I just don't want to make you worry over breakfast. I mean you haven't made it in all the years I've been alive, why start now? I'm taking Tweek out for breakfast." With that I grabbed Tweek by the wrist, maybe a little too hard, and pulled him all the way out of my house.  
He was silent as we walked to Waffle House. "I'm sorry about that," I said nervously.  
"D-don't be, i-it's okay," he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go and placing his in his pocket. I smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"Thanks princess," I laughed and he stuck his tongue out at me.   
"St-stop calling me th-that!"   
I pretended to think about it for a moment before replying, "Nope." He shoved me playfully and I shoved back. We laughed and shoved each other all the way there.   
We got there and were seated at a small table for two. Tweek finally got his chocolate chip pancakes and I got eggs and toast. We talked and laughed and enjoyed our meal, we were both having a wonderful time. I wish it never had to end.   
Sadly, it had to though. As I was paying for our food, after Tweek had freaked out about not having any money on him, Token and Clyde walked through the door.  
"Hey dude, what's up? You don't look sick," Clyde grabbed a chair from an empty table and sat down next to me.  
"I got better, hey Token." I motioned for him to come join this lovely conversation.  
"Hey Craig, hey Tweek," Tweek spazed and gave a little wave in response.  
"We were just about to leave," I said, trying not to sound like a dick for once.  
"Oh we'll come with you than," Clyde piped up, standing from his chair.  
I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead, shaking it a bit. "Fine whatever, that okay with you princess?"  
Tweek nodded, turning a shade of pink that looked nice on his cheeks.   
"Princess?" Clyde laughed. "That's funny."   
"Sh-shut up!" Tweek turned completely red at this point.  
"Don't listen to him princess, he's just the evil step mother or something. Maybe he can be a toad."  
"Toads are too good for him," Token added. Everyone laughed but Clyde who stuck out his tongue.  
"Does that make you the knight in shining armor, Craig?" Clyde elbowed me playfully.  
"Yes it does," I say in my monotone voice with a straight face, glaring at Clyde.


	11. Chapter 11

*CRAIG'S POV*  
Okay, so I've never really kissed anyone before. I don't even know what I'm suppose to do really. I feel my face heat up a little in embarrassment.  
I take a deep breath and lean in close to him, slightly hoping he'll snap back to reality just with that and ask what the hell I was doing.   
No such luck. I puff up my cheeks to look like one of those puffer fish, like the guy did in 'Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs'. I mean it's not like it's a real kiss so who cares if I make it a little goofy. I lean in closer and give him a peck on the lips, a quick little kiss that ended before it began.  
His eyes went wider, if that's even possible. He took a sharp breath and then I noticed he was breathing normally again. He was still really red though, "Are you okay?" I put my hand to his forehead again. He nodded slowly and I sighed in relief. My plan really did work! "I thought you'd never snap out of that and suffocate or something."  
"S-s-sorry," he was shaking now.   
I sighed, "It's fine, just glad you're alright now," I think. I pick him up bridal style and put him on my bed, "I'll be right back, I'll get you something for your head." I went to get a wet washcloth and some Advil, if he'd take it.   
By the time I got back to my room he had already fallen asleep.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
When I woke up I was cuddling up against Craig's bare chest. I blush and retract myself from his sleeping form. The events of last night all flood into me at once and my breathing hitched. Craig kissed me! Well, kinda, he did some weird puffer fish thing. It was still a kiss though, my first one and it was from Craig. I wanted to flail and scream and express my happiness through crazy arm movements. Instead I decided that I needed a morning cup of liquid heaven.   
I got out of Craig's bed and scampered through the door and into the kitchen. I was halted by a tall scary looking woman of which I know to be Craig's mother who was making breakfast.  
She seemed confused, probably because Craig didn't inform her that I'd stayed over, "Hello, and who would you be, sweetie?"  
"Uh, Tw-Tweek Tweak" I said, wiping at my eye sleepily.  
"One of Craig's little friends, eh? Would you like some pancakes?" My stomach growled and I nodded.  
"Y-yes please" She motioned for me to sit at the table and I did. She walked over with a mug and the pot of coffee.  
"You drink coffee?" That was a question she probably already knew the answer to just by looking at me but I nodded anyway. She poured me a cup and I thanked her.   
She put three big fluffy pancakes in front of me and I poured some surup on it before I heard Craig's door open.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
I woke up to a lack of a twitchy blond boy in my room. I assumed that he left early for some odd reason or another. Maybe he goes to church. Anyways I get out of bed and put on the first clean shirt I see, I then head to the kitchen to get a nice carrot for Stripe. As I enter the hall I can smell pancakes and coffee. My stomach growls and I follow the smell, as I enter the kitchen I see Tweek about to take a bite out of a pancake I can only assume my mother had just made. "TWEEK! Don't eat that!" He jumps and almost falls out of his chair, the fork dropping to the floor. He turns around to look at me.  
"Wh-why not?" He looks confused but then my mom starts up.  
"Craig, I'm not evil! I'm not going to poison the boy! You treat I'm some murderer or something," she crosses her arms and frowns.  
"I don't think you're going to kill him, I just don't want to make you worry over breakfast. I mean you haven't made it in all the years I've been alive, why start now? I'm taking Tweek out for breakfast." With that I grabbed Tweek by the wrist, maybe a little too hard, and pulled him all the way out of my house.  
He was silent as we walked to Waffle House. "I'm sorry about that," I said nervously.  
"D-don't be, i-it's okay," he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go and placing his in his pocket. I smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"Thanks princess," I laughed and he stuck his tongue out at me.   
"St-stop calling me th-that!"   
I pretended to think about it for a moment before replying, "Nope." He shoved me playfully and I shoved back. We laughed and shoved each other all the way there.   
We got there and were seated at a small table for two. Tweek finally got his chocolate chip pancakes and I got eggs and toast. We talked and laughed and enjoyed our meal, we were both having a wonderful time. I wish it never had to end.   
Sadly, it had to though. As I was paying for our food, after Tweek had freaked out about not having any money on him, Token and Clyde walked through the door.  
"Hey dude, what's up? You don't look sick," Clyde grabbed a chair from an empty table and sat down next to me.  
"I got better, hey Token." I motioned for him to come join this lovely conversation.  
"Hey Craig, hey Tweek," Tweek spazed and gave a little wave in response.  
"We were just about to leave," I said, trying not to sound like a dick for once.  
"Oh we'll come with you than," Clyde piped up, standing from his chair.  
I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead, shaking it a bit. "Fine whatever, that okay with you princess?"  
Tweek nodded, turning a shade of pink that looked nice on his cheeks.   
"Princess?" Clyde laughed. "That's funny."   
"Sh-shut up!" Tweek turned completely red at this point.  
"Don't listen to him princess, he's just the evil step mother or something. Maybe he can be a toad."  
"Toads are too good for him," Token added. Everyone laughed but Clyde who stuck out his tongue.  
"Does that make you the knight in shining armor, Craig?" Clyde elbowed me playfully.  
"Yes it does," I say in my monotone voice with a straight face, glaring at Clyde.


	12. Chapter 12

*CRAIG'S POV*  
I've decided that I'm going to find out why Tweek always looks at me. I'm not going to ask him though, I'm going to figure it out on my own. No one wants all the answers just handed to them, everything would be boring. Well normally I like boring, I crave boring, but not around Tweek. I don't want to ever be bored around him, which is good cause I don't think I ever will.  
Tweek's started biting his nails, he looks paranoid. He must be thinking too much, I guess that's kind of my fault for not talking. I grab his wrists and put them at his sides, "Don't do that, princesses need nice nails," I give him a reassuring smile to tell him everything's okay.  
He smiles back,"R-right!"   
We both laughed went to watch Token and Clyde play ping pong. Token is winning, of course. Clyde has lousy hand eye coordination. When their games over I ask Tweek if he wants to play, he says no but I convince him. Telling him that I'll go easy on him.  
I stat the game by lightly hitting the ball, it's moving nice and slow and I think that Tweek will be able to hit it back. It hits the table lightly and right before it gets to Tweek he freaks out and hides under the table. Maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas.  
I crawl right under with him, he's shaking a little worse than usual. "I-I'm s-sorry," he looks sad.  
"What for princess? You didn't do anything," I put my arm around him to comfort him. I must say I'm not one for physical contact but hey I already kissed him, who cares if I put my arm around him.  
"E-exactly! I-I was suppose t-to hit the b-ball," he brought his knees up to his face, damn he had long legs for someone so short. He wasn't too short, he was just girl height instead of guy height.  
"So? If you can't do it that's fine. Not everyone can play ping pong, just look at Clyde." Tweek laughed at that.  
"Hey!" Clyde could obviously hear us, we were just under a table, but who cares.  
"Feel better now?" I kissed the top of his head to make all the bad thoughts go away.  
"Y-yeah," We got out from under the table.   
The rest of the day was spent with me, Token and Clyde playing a bunch of games while Tweek watched contently, all of us listening to music and Clyde complaining about how Bebe broke up with him at the party to go flirt with some new kid. He didn't seem too bummed about it though, more time to hang out with his bros.  
Eventually the time came where it was getting late, Tweek was the first to leave. His mother picked him up at around seven thirty. I was kind of sad that he had to go, I'll just see him tomorrow at school though. It's pretty amazing how close we got in just a weekend, especially since I'm not the most friendly person ever. I'm sure he's not either, I'm more social than him and that's saying something.  
I was the second to leave, Clyde would probably just stay at Token's house anyway. He practically lived there, he even goes over when Token's not home. I walked home, it's not a long walk but it seemed it. I had to walk over to Kenny's house to go pick up Ruby. She instructed me to do so earlier and I told her I would when I left Tokens. Sister in hand I made the way back to my house.  
Ruby and I stayed up playing Mario Party until she was tired. I tucked her in her bed and went to go lay down myself. I slipped out of my pants and threw my shirt across the room to some unknown location for me to find tomorrow, I then crawled into my bed and pulled the covers all the way over my head.  
I don't know how long I just laid there not doing anything, not even thinking. All I know is after a while of not thinking that I started thinking too much. It started off with me recapping the weekend in my head, which lead me to start thinking of Tweek.  
Once I started I couldn't stop. I thought about ridiculous theories he's probably already thought of, staying up late drinking coffee to stay alert. I thought about how secluded he makes himself, how he curls up when he's scared. I thought about the little quirks he has that make him one hundred percent unique. In the end I started thinking about how cute he was, how his eyes are always so wide and doe like, how his spiky bangs cover his gigantic yet adorable forehead, how his teeth are just a little too small for his mouth. Tweek in his entirety was the single most adorable thing I've ever seen.  
Everyone knows I'm an asshole, that I don't care about anything but my guinea pig and I certainly don't find people adorable. Hell even I know that, that I'm emotionless and don't care about anyone. Well besides Ruby. Why is it that I suddenly started caring for Tweek? He needs people to care for him, to keep him sane, but it's not just that. I like hanging out with Tweek just as much as he likes hanging out with me.   
A thought crosses my mind that I dismiss as crazy... or was it? Oddly enough it was probably the most logical explanation. Did I... like Tweek?


	13. Chapter 13

*TWEEK'S POV*  
I start off my morning as usual. Getting dressed, feeding pepper, eating breakfast. I walk to the bus stop and find that Craig is already there. I smile to myself and walk over. it's funny how everyone at my bus stop that I haven't talked to all year have become some of the closest people to me, mostly Craig.  
"G-good morning," I greet with a big goofy grin covering half my face.  
"Morning, princess," he yawned, "Sleep well?"  
I nodded in response, still beaming. "D-did you?"  
"That's good, I slept fine. Me and Ruby stayed up playing video games." I occurs to me that not even a week ago I was swooning over Craig saying bits of sentences to me and the whole weekend we've been having complete conversations.  
"F-fun," my cheeks redden just by looking at Craig, but you could mistake it for the cold.   
"Do you want to come over after school?"   
That's when my smile got even bigger, before it was like an emotocon with a parentheses but now it was like an emotocon with a capital d.   
"Shall I take that as a yes then?" he chuckled and I blushed, nodding my head.  
Then Token arrived at the bus stop, "Good morning guys."  
"G-good morning T-token," I gave a small wave.  
"Morning dude," Craig and Token knuckle touched. Wow that's kind of lame, I snickered. "What?" Craig looked at me, trying to hide a smile.  
"O-oh n-nothing," I played innocent.  
"Really now?" Token added to the game.  
"Mhmm," I nodded and folded my fingers behind my back, rocking on my heels like a small child would.  
"So you laughed for no reason at all?" Craig took a step closer to me, not saying he want close before but now he was right in front of me. He couldn't take another step forward without being right in my face, we were close enough to kiss. I blushed a deep red and took a step back.  
Craig responded by taking another step forward, "What's the matter, princess?" He said it with a smirk.  
"N-nothing," I started twiddling my thumbs to distract myself from the current predicament I'm in.  
He leaned in closer, lifting my face up with his fingers, our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breath. "Nothi-"  
"What are you guys doing?" Clyde asked as he arrived.  
Craig completely changed, he looked less confident in a way. Like a lion that was just caught trying to eat her own young or something. I don't even know what that's suppose to mean, my head's still in a fog from what Craig was doing. He stood next to me, rather than in front of me, and faced Clyde.  
"Just messing with princess," yeah, he was just messing with me, he wasn't really going to do anything. Why would he?   
"Fun, do I get a turn?"   
"No!" Craig wrapped his arms around me, "Mine!" he stuck his tongue out at Clyde.  
Clyde laughed and Craig flipped him off. "Okay, okay. He's all yours." Craig made a motion that said 'I'm watching you' to Clyde before letting me go.   
Token laughed like he was watching a play, clapping and yelling encore. Craig and Clyde both took a bow, I laughed.  
We were all having fun and then the bus came and we were reminded that we had to go to prison, er I mean school, for the next eight hours. Craig sat next to me again and we just talked and laughed the whole way to school. He invited me to have lunch with him, Clyde and Token.   
All of my classes were boring as hell. Watching videos, taking notes, doing crosswords. Everything about it just screamed 'take a nap so you don't have to endure this boredom'. In biology Craig and I made faces at each other when the teacher wasn't looking. We made it into a game, whoever got noticed by the teacher first loses.   
At first I thought it was a bad idea but it was really fun and a good way to fix all the boring stuff we had to do. Craig got caught first, which means I won! I'm sure always being attracted to Craig, even when he looks really stupid, helped me not to laugh as much as I would have if it were someone else.  
When lunch came around I wandered the cafeteria a bit before spotting Craig, Clyde and Token all sitting at a table in the corner of the lunch room. "H-hey," I gave a small, pathetic excuse for a wave before sitting down. Craig was on my right, Token on my left and Clyde sat across from me.  
"Hey Tweek," they all seemed to say at once. I sat quietly, listening to Clyde ramble on about something insignificant. By 'listening' I mean I was pretending to listen and trying not to make it obvious that I was practically eye raping Craig the whole time.  
Suddenly Craig's attention was turned toward me, "I can't believe I lost the funny face off in biology, am I really not that funny?" He was pouting like a little kid, it was cute.  
"N-no! Y-you're hilarious! I g-guess I just w-wanted to win," I smiled at him.   
He stuck his tongue out at me, "I'm going to win next time."   
"Of c-course y-you are," I laughed. His eye became serious.  
"Is that a challenge?" He cracked his knuckles and smirked.  
"Ma-maybe, fifth period r-rematch?" I asked.  
"Totally, I'll make you laugh so hard you'll piss your pants!" Clyde cheered and Token rolled his eyes.  
"I'd l-like to see you t-try!" We were both grinning like idiots, we were acting like idiots! I was having so much fun, I was trying my hardest not to laugh and I could tell Craig was too.  
"Will you two love birds stop acting like children?" Token chuckled.  
My head turned to look at Token, making it so Craig wouldn't see my face which had to be a color I can only describe as Santa's suit red. Honestly Token can probably tell I like Craig, he's just too nice to tell him. "W-we are n-not!" I said.  
"Not love birds or not acting like children?" Token smirked.   
My mouth just stood open, I didn't know what to say. I could say we weren't love birds but than I'd be admitting that we're acting like children. I could say we weren't acting like children but in all actuality we're not love birds. I could say we're neither but I really don't want to. Luckily Craig answered for me.  
"The only person at this table who acts like a child is Clyde," he pointed to his friend with his thumb.  
"You're an asshat, Craig," Clyde pouted, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.  
Everyone else just laughed, I couldn't imagine Clyde acting mature. He just doesn't have the right look for maturity. The rest of lunch was filled with casual conversation and laughter.  
During fifth period Craig gave me a look that said "are you ready for all this?"   
I simply nodded in response before looking to make sure our chemistry teacher wasn't looking and then making my first face at Craig. We went back an forth the whole class period, I thought we were going to tie but just before the bell was about to ring Craig won.   
Everyone had been packing up and the teacher was at his desk, I looked up at Craig one last time to see if he was done and gave up but he hadn't. He was looking at me with determination. Then with no warning he blew a kiss at me.  
I was so desperate to hide my blush that I slammed my face into my desk, making a loud thump noise. The teacher ran to my desk to see what was wrong, I just played it off as one of my normal freak outs. Craig had won this round.


	14. Chapter 14

*TWEEK'S POV*  
In sixth period I was surprised to get a note thrown at my desk, I looked around to see who threw it but everyone was 'paying attention'. So I just opened it up. It was written in neat, girly handwriting and smelled slightly of perfume. Oh my god, what if it's a love letter? I don't like girls!   
I decide to stop freaking out long enough to read the damn thing. 'Tweek, are you and Craig, like, going out? -Red'   
I almost had a heart attack, what if other people think we're going out? What if they tell Craig and then he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore because people will think he's gay? What if they tell him I like him? Oh god.  
I scribble down a quick 'no! JESUS! We're just friends' and I know she wont be able to read it but I pass it back anyway.   
She opens it, attempts to decode the message for a minute before looking up and giving me a 'What the fuck' look. I shake my head to say no, and she mouths 'oh' before scribbling down more.  
when I get the note back she's written 'okay thanks'. I don't understand girls! Why 'thanks'? What is she going to do with that information? Jesus Christ! I need coffee, now.   
As if by magic the bell rang. Before heading off to the locker room I stopped at the coffee machine and got a nice hot cup. It soothed me just smelling the sweet aroma. I wasn't late to class but I was cutting it very close, when I got in the locker room half the guys had already left. Needless to say I didn't have time to run and change in the bathroom. I changed in the locker room like everyone else, much to my discomfort.  
When that ordeal was over I took my coffee and sat out like usual. Craig noticed me and motioned for me to join him and Token in rooting for Clyde. I ran over, being sure not to spill my coffee. "H-hey," I gave a small wave and sat down next to Craig, Token was standing next to him and cheering.  
"Hey," he ruffled my hair, "you have to stop secluding yourself princess."  
"Wh-whatever, I-I'm gonna w-win our game t-tomorrow," I smile proudly.  
"Nope, I have a secret weapon ready. You can kiss ever winning that game again goodbye," he smirked.  
"Wh-what I-"  
"Why are your legs so smooth?" He interrupted me. Oh god that's embarrassing. Why do we have to wear shorts for gym?  
"I-I d-don't want to t-talk about it," I hugged my legs to myself.  
"Why not princess?" Craig ran his fingers up my calf and I turned beat red.  
"Because i-its w-weird," I hid my face in my knees.  
"I don't think so," he said, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.  
"F-fine. If you m-must know I sh-shave them because I d-don't like body hair." I felt completely embarrassed.  
"Any body hair?" He asked, smirking. He couldn't be asking about... that, could he?  
"Wh-what do you m-mean?"  
"Oh never mind," he chuckled, "Is it just your body hair or do you not like it in general?"  
"J-just mine," I chuckle, noticing Craig's leg hair. I poked his leg, I don't know why. I'm just weird.  
"Don't poke me," he poked my arm.  
"You t-touched my leg s-so I touched y-yours!" I said sticking my tongue out and poking his arm in retaliation.  
"Hmm," he poked me in the side. This means war! I poked him in the side and before he had a chance to poke me again I poked his leg again and crawled away as fast as I could to hide behind Token. "You little cheater!"  
We ran around, playing our little poke tag game until gym was over and we were all sent back to the locker room. I decided to be too lazy to go to the bathroom and change so I changed in the locker room again. As soon as I finished putting my pants on, still shirtless, Craig comes up behind my and pokes both my sides before running away. He won again god damn it!  
After the bell rang I found Craig again, "C-Craig!" I waved my arms so he'd see me. I probably looked bat shit insane.  
He looked over and started laughing, I pouted and walked over to him, "I-it's not n-nice to laugh at p-people." I tried to give him a mean glare but I've never been good at glaring or being mean so it didn't work.  
"You're so fucking cute," he ruffled my hair. Craig just called me cute! My cheeks felt warm. "Ready?"   
"Y-yeah," he grabbed my hand and we walked to his house in a comfortable silence.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
When we got to my house we went straight to my room. My mom wasn't home but I feel most comfortable in there. Tweek knelt in front of Stripe's cage, poking his finger inside to pet him.  
"Tweek, you don't wanna do that, he'll think it's a carrot," I said walking toward him.  
"Epp," he pulled his finger away and acted like Stripe actually bit him.  
"Here," I open the cage and pull my guinea pig out, handing it over to Tweek.  
"H-he's c-cute," he said, setting Stripe in his lap and petting him lightly. I sat down next to him.  
I wanted to say something cheesy like 'you're cuter' but I'm Craig Fuckin' Tucker, I don't do cheesy. "Mhmm," I ruffle Tweek's hair before completely laying down on the carpet.  
Tweek laid down too, moving Stripe to his chest. The small animal moved up and down with Tweek's breathing and both seemed calm and at peace.  
At this point I'm willing to admit that I find Tweek utterly adorable. Do I like him? Maybe... probably even but I don't want to admit that. I've never liked anyone before, how should I know if what I'm feeling is actually me liking Tweek? What if I don't... What if I do?


	15. Chapter 15

*CRAIG'S POV*   
After Tweek had grown bored with my pet I put him back in his cage. "What do you wanna do now?" I stood up and stretched.  
"Gah! Y-you p-pick, its y-your house!" He sat up and yawned.  
"Well I guess we could-"  
"CRAIG!" I heard Ruby call from her room. I ran across the hall to her door.  
"What is it Ruby?" I swung the door open.  
"There's a lizard over there!" She pointed to her small closet.  
"J-Jesus Christ! L-lizards are g-gross!" Tweek must have followed me. I turned to look at him and saw him chewing his nails.  
"Stop that," I pulled his hand away from his mouth and walked into the room.  
I opened the closet and scanned it for lizards, like a good big brother would do. When I finally spotted the little devil I grabbed him by his tail and it fell off, letting the lizard escape and incidentally ran towards Tweek. Needless to say he flipped out. He ran around the lizard and right into me, holding on for dear life. God he's adorable.  
"Calm down Tweek, it's more scared of you than you are of it," I rubbed his back soothingly.  
"I doubt that," Ruby laughed from her bed. She's probably right, Tweek's pretty freaked.  
"Go sit with Ruby while I track that fucker down," I gave him a nurturing shove towards the bed, like how parent birds shove the babies out of the nest.   
I then proceeded to run around like a mad man searching for a damned lizard, which I found half an hour later.   
"Got him," I said as I walked him to the front door so he can leave us alone. I opened the door and put him on a plant we have on the porch.   
When I got back to Ruby's room she was talking with Tweek, they were sitting on her bed and he was using frantic hand gestures to help in whatever he was telling her.  
"Craig! Did you know that Tweek has gnomes?" Ruby asked when she saw me in her doorway.  
"Gnomes?" Like lawn gnomes? Does he collect them or something?  
"T-they're not m-my gn-gnomes! They just t-take my s-stuff!" He crosses his arms and pouts like a little kid.  
"What kind of stuff?" I sit on the floor next to Ruby's bed.  
"W-well first they o-only took my u-underpants but now th-they take p-pencils and s-sticky notes and stuff."  
"Why would gnomes want underpants and office supplies?" I'm not going to tell Tweek I don't believe him, I want to hear all his theories have to offer. Gnome based or otherwise.  
"P-profit," he hugs himself loosely.  
"How?" I place my chin on the edge of the bed looking up at him. Ruby's listening just as intently as I am.  
"I d-don't know! Gah!" he starts biting his nails again.  
"Stop that" I pull his arms down, eventually he'll stop doing it. Repetition is key to training anything.  
"s-sorry," he opts for twiddling his thumbs instead and Ruby gives me a look that says 'did you take him from a mental ward?'  
"It's okay princess," I ruffle his hair and I cant help but notice that I have really long fucking arms but Tweek's are even longer, they're like spiders legs. He's legs are pretty long too, well compared to the rest of him that is.  
"Princess?" Ruby questioned.  
"Yep, Tweek's really sleeping beauty in disguise and Clyde is the evil witch!"   
She laughed and asked, "who are you?"  
"I'm the knight in shining armor," I say as I stand up placing one hand on my waist and the other in a fist over my chest, striking a hero pose.  
"I wanna be a fairy god mother!" Ruby smiled.  
"Yeah, you can be the one that can't bake," I laughed and Tweek had to hold back a snicker at the offended face Ruby made before flipping me off, I returned the favor.   
Tweek checked his cell before spazzing out again, "C-Craig, I g-gotta go! I'm, Gah, l-late."  
I sighed, I didn't want him to leave so fast. "Do you want me to walk you home?"  
"N-no, I'm f-fine," he got up and got his stuff from my room and I waited for him by the door, Ruby standing right behind me.  
When he got all his stuff I walked him to the door to say goodbye and all that crap. Ruby followed too.  
"See ya later," I want to hug him, hell I hug all my friends when they leave, but I couldn't because it would feel too awkward.  
"S-see ya," he gave a small wave, coupled by a tiny frown. He didn't want to leave either. He turned to Ruby, "it was n-nice m-meeting you," he smiled.  
"Come back soon!" She said, attaching herself to his torso, probably squeezing all the air out of him.  
"O-okay," he patted her head awkwardly. Something tells me Tweek's not use to physical contact. She released him and he was about to leave before I remembered something.  
"Wait, before you go tell me what your number is so I can text you."   
He did and I gave him mine before he left. Ruby and I stood at the door like idiots for quite some time, maybe we thought he'd come back or something. Eventually Ruby piped up, "Craig?"  
"Yeah Ruby," I said, not letting my eyes leave the door.  
"I'm hungry," she tugged lightly on my shirt sleeve.  
My big brother instincts came back to me and I looked at Ruby, "Okay, I'll start dinner than."


	16. Chapter 16

*TWEEK'S POV*  
When I got home I noticed that my parents still weren't home from work so they must be staying in late, or they were abducted by aliens or something else terrible that I don't even want to assume. I start making dinner for myself and as I wait for the water to boil I feed Pepper. I can't really cook a lot of things, only simple things like mac and cheese or hot dogs. I tried to make a nice big dinner with pork chops once but I almost burned the house down, I tend to forget when I'm cooking something.   
When I get back to the kitchen I put the hot dogs in the boiling water and start a pot of coffee. I eat my dinner at the table and enjoy my coffee before my phone does the little vibrating thingy. I take it out of my pocket and flip it open.  
The screen lights up in big print: 1 message from Craig Tucker  
I put down my coffee, clicking open.  
Hey. -Craig  
I type back, quickly and a little sloppy.  
Hey, what's tp? -Tweek  
Um, tp is toilet paper dude.... why? -Craig  
Gah! I didnt mean that. Whats up*? -Tweek  
Oh, the ceiling. -Craig  
I hate it when people do that!   
Youre teqible! -Tweek  
With that I went to go wash some dishes, he can just wait. I don't need to reply the second I get a message like some crazy girl waiting for a boy to acknowledge her existence.   
My phone vibrated from the table and I dried my hands as quickly as I could... don't judge me.  
You know you love it. -Craig  
I blushed. That jerk.  
Shut up XP -Tweek  
Oh, be careful Tweek your going to wear yourself out with all that anger. -Craig  
Stop being all mean and sarcastic! Why did you text me anyway? -Tweek  
Maybe that sounded a little more hurtful than I'd intended.  
Owe, Tweek. That hit me right in my black hole of a heart, I just wanted to talk. -Craig  
IM SORRY!!!!! I didnt mean it, dont hate me please! -Tweek  
It's cool, don't be sorry. Let's start over. Hey, Tweek -Craig  
Hey, what's up? -Tweek  
The ceiling -Craig  
JERK! -Tweek  
I'm sorry, it was just so tempting. -Craig  
I'm not talking to you! -Tweek  
Aww, Please Princess, I'm really sorry. -Craig  
Gah! Fine, whatever -Tweek  
Cool, what's up with you? -Craig  
Dishes and chores and stuff -Tweek  
Isn't it incontinent to text while doing chores? -Craig  
A little bit -Tweek  
Can I call then? -Craig  
I think about it for a second, blushing I may add. However before I could reply my phone went off.  
"Gah! Wh-what if I was g-gonna say no!" I shout in my cell as I continue my work. I'm done with dishes now and I'm tidying up the living room.  
"Well then you couldn't have answered but you're stuck now. Also nice greeting."  
"H-how am I st-stuck, I could j-just hang up n-now if I w-wanted."  
"No you can't I lured you in with my charm, you're stuck now."  
I chuckle a bit, "Is th-that so?"  
"Totally," I can hear some noise in the background. It sounds like he's either watching a movie or playing a video game.  
"O-okay. Wh-what's up besides t-the ceiling?"  
"The sky"   
I slam down the duster I was using, "GAH! S-stop that! I h-hate that!"  
"But you're so cute when you're angry," I can't tell if he was joking or serious about that but my cheeks decide that he meant it and became slightly pink. I sighed and fell onto the couch.  
"Wh-whatever," I cross one of my arms across my chest as if he could see my angry gesture, the other hand held my cell to my ear.  
"I'm playing Mario by the way, since you're dying to know." he smirked, I couldn't see it but I could tell it was there.  
"I w-was not," I pout.   
"You wanna hang with me and Clyde at Token's tomorrow?"  
"S-sure," I smile.   
"Great, I t-" I hear some yelling from Craig's side of the line, "I gotta go Tweek, I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Gah! Y-you're okay, r-right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Princess, bye"  
"Bye"  
I'm still worried.   
*CRAIG'S POV*  
This morning I find myself waking up early to get to the bus stop before Tweek, much like I did yesterday. I didn't sleep well last night but who cares, a few more minutes of Tweek is way more fun that a few more minutes of sleep.   
I feed Stripe, get dressed, brush my teeth, and wake Ruby up before exiting my house. It's cold outside this early but I don't really mind, I'm almost always warm. I've adapted to my environment or something. Finally I reach the bus stop, taking a seat on the curb to wait for Tweek, Token and Clyde to show up.   
By that I mean I was waiting for Tweek.  
I breath into the air like a dork, pretending I'm a dragon and shit. Tweek should be getting here in about ten minutes if he gets here the same time every day. I'm glad I made him my friend, he's interesting. I know boring and plain is kind of my thing but everyone needs a little excitement.   
"H-hey C-Craig," Tweek appears, sitting down next to me.  
"Hey Princess," I look at him, he seems more shaken thank usual, "What's wrong?"  
"Ngh, n-nothing! E-everything's fine," he gives me a fake smile, or maybe it's real. I can't really tell.  
"Okay," if he doesn't want to tell me something he doesn't have to.  
"I w-was just w-worried," he's staring at his feet, his face looks confused.  
"What about?" I turn my body to face him better.  
"I, GAH, I j-just... I m-mean... Gah!"   
His hands fly to his head, grabbing fist fulls of hair. I grab his arms and just hold them, I didn't want to pull his arms and rip his hair out or something. Eventually he let go and I lowered his arms. That's when I noticed a tear running down his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

*CRAIG'S POV*  
"Why are you crying? Don't cry!" I can't handle emotions well, Tweek seems to be one giant emotion right now. I'm not sure what the 'right' thing to do right now is but I hug him and let him rest his head on my shoulder while I rub his back because that's what I would want if I was crying.  
"I w-was worried about y-you," he grabbed fist fulls of my shirt and sobbed into my shoulder.  
Damn.  
I held him tighter, "I told you, I'm okay. Tweek, nothing's wrong. I promise."  
"O-okay," his grip loosened, "P-pinky swear?"  
I laugh and connect my pinky to his, "Pinky swear"  
"Wow guys, that's really gay," I look up and see Token chuckling at us. I let Tweek go and stand up in front of Token.  
"You wanna go, dude" I acted like I was getting ready for a fight. Token follows suit putting up his fists and jumping around, taking fake punches at me.  
"GAH! J-Jesus Christ, don't f-fight!" Tweek shouts, curling up and hiding his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch.  
Token was about to say something but I put my finger to my lips in a 'shut the fuck up' motion. I smirked, I don't know how Tweek's going to react to what I'm about to do.   
I check to make sure he's still not looking, "Come on, Token, hit me!" I yell, punching my palm as hard as I could to make the right sound before I flung myself backwards onto the ground.  
Tweek clearly heard me hit the ground, his hands shot away from his face and he rose to his feet.   
"Jesus! Wh-why did y-you hit him!" Tweek yelled over his shoulder before running next to me, "A-are you o-okay?" he knelt on the ground next to me.   
"oww," I rub my forehead, looking up at Tweek and making the most sad and pathetic face I could.  
"Gah! D-do you n-need a d-doctor or s-something?" He looks worried. This is fun. I'm such an ass.  
I shake my head 'no' and slowly adjust myself to lean on my elbows, making it look like my stomach was killing me because that's where Token 'punched me'. I then proceeded to lay my head on Tweek's lap.   
"I'll... be fine" I say as strained as I could.   
I look over to Token who is undecided as to if he should laugh or be confused. Tweek doesn't seem to know what to do either.   
I nuzzle closer to his stomach. "I'll be fine," I repeat. He shakes a lot, he must be uncomfortable. "Do you know why?"  
"Gah! W-why?"  
"Token didn't hit me," I smirk up at him.   
His jaw drops, "W-why w-would... Y-you're an a-ass," he pulls up the collar of his shirt to hide his face.  
"I know, I'm sorry," I hug him tighter before getting up and offering him a hand. He doesn't take it and stands up by himself, he's probably mad. Whatever, I have all day to make him not mad.  
Clyde arrives right before the bus gets here and we all heard on like cattle. I attempt to sit next to Tweek but he put his stuff in my seat and refused to move it, damn he's mad.  
When we get to school he scurried off the bus so fast that I couldn't find him by the time I got off, I'm sure it didn't help that I was in the back of the bus and he was in the front.  
I decide that I should try texting him.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
When I get off the bus I go look for Butter, we haven't hung out in a while and I need to fill him in on life stuff. I find him sitting in the courtyard. I was about to talk to him when my phone went off.  
I'm really sorry, Princess. -Craig  
I don't want to be mad at him, I really really don't but he lied to me and made me worry about him.   
Please forgive me -Craig  
I sigh deeply, it's not like I could stay mad forever and we did just become friends and I don't want to lose that. I shouldn't have been so mad.  
Its okay -Tweek  
You sure? Where are you? -Craig  
Yeah I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm in the courtyard with Butters -Tweek  
Oh okay, see you in English -Craig  
okay -Tweek  
"Hey Tweek," Butter says from right next to me.  
"GAH! Jesus! Y-you scared m-me!"   
"Well geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Butters pouted.  
"It's o-okay, I have a l-lot to t-tell you," I said sitting on the bench.  
I told him about the gloves, the sleep over, the movie, the kiss, breakfast, Tokens, the face game, lunch, the lizard, Token 'punching' Craig, I told him absolutely everything.  
"Gee that sure sounds like you've had an eventful last couple days," Butters smiled at me.  
"Y-yeah, it's a-amazing," I smile softly.  
The bell for first period rand and everyone ran off to class.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
When second period came around I found myself walking to class a bit faster than usual. When I got there I sat next to Tweek who managed to make it there first again.   
"Hey, Princess," I sat down at my desk.  
"H-hey, s-sorry about e-earlier," he twiddled his thumbs.  
"Me too," I'm not sure why he's sorry but I'll accept it. He smiles at me and I weakly smile back, I try not to show any emotions at school. I'm Craig Fuckin Tucker, I don't have emotions.  
More kids fill into the tiny classroom and the teacher goes up to the chalk board, she writes down a bunch of stuff about William Shakespeare and I don't feel like taking notes so I just lounge in my chair. I glance over at Tweek, who's writing faster than lightning to keep up to the teacher, and I let out a chuckle. He's so cute.


	18. Chapter 18

*CRAIG'S POV*  
It's lunch now, Token is on my left, Tweek is on my right and Clyde is complaining about how he needs to sit next to his 'bestest best friend'. That would be me by the way. Clyde may be dumb as bricks but he's a pretty fun dude and he's hilarious at parties.  
I wonder when Token's next party will be, knowing Clyde it will probably be really soon. He'll beg Token for another one until he finally gives in. Then again sometimes it's me making Token throw parties, mostly it's Clyde though.  
"You're replacing me!" Clyde whined from across the table.  
"Because he's sitting next to me?" I expected Clyde to act like this, he's clingy to his friends. He doesn't want to be replaced but I'm secretly the same. I wouldn't act like a bitch about it but if someone tried to be Clyde's 'best friend' and knew that that's my job, I'd punch his lights out.   
"Yeah dude, and you've been like glued together since this weekend. Either you're banging him or I'm being replaced!" Clyde pouted and crossed his arms. Freaking brat.  
"What about kissing?" I ask. I can see Tweek spaz a little from his chair.  
"I guess that works too, not as fun as the alternative but-"  
"We have... kinda" I cut him off before he says something stupid.  
Token and Clyde look at me, jaws on the floor, then they look at Tweek.  
"Gah! J-Jesus! Don't l-look at me," he hides his face with his arms.  
"It wasn't like that though, he wasn't breathing," I take a bite of my food.  
"Oh, so you gave him CPR!" Token laughed.  
"No, it was a kiss, he's like sleeping beauty."   
"Isn't it true loves kiss that awakened her?" Clyde smirked. Tweek hit his head on the table.  
"Sure is bro, were eloping and honeymooning in Peru." I take another bite of my food, I'll be damned if awkward conversation will interrupt my meal.  
"Damn you work fast, before you know it there'll be little butt babies running around," Clyde gave Tweek a pat on the back.  
"Romeo and Juliet only knew each other for like a day before they got married," Token added.  
"Seriously?! Holy shit," Clyde is so easily amused.  
Tweek looks like he was just ran over by a truck and then struck by lightning, "you okay?" I grab his shoulder. He doesn't respond verbally but he nods his head, I don't really believe that but maybe he just needs some Tweek time.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
I feel like crap. First Craig goes and tells them we kissed, giving me a massive heart attack. Then Clyde pulls out that true love crap and now we're getting married and having children, this is too much. I'd rather be playing ping pong right now.   
I end up in a bad mood the rest of the day, Craig and I don't even play the funny face game. In last period I get dressed and seclude myself like usual, making it so no one can see me today. Craig caught me after class though. I was walking towards the bus and he grabbed my arm.  
"Are you still coming over today?"   
I think for a while. I want to but everything just feels so weird now. So real.  
"Is that a no?" he sounds sad, I'm not looking at him but I can hear sorrow in his usually monotone voice.  
I want to hug him. I want to hug him so bad it hurts, I want to kiss him and tell him everything. I never wanted to do these things so badly before but I know I can't and that hurts the most.  
"Y-yeah," I choke out. He lets go of my arm.  
"Okay"   
I don't even say good bye, I just walk away and get on the bus.   
I notice when Craig gets on, he waited for Clyde and Token. He looks at me for a bit before following them to the back of the bus.   
I'm sure he must think I'm mad at him for saying that stuff. Hell I was mad at him earlier today for some stupid little prank, but I'm not mad at him. I'm sad, I'm depressed, I'm mad at myself and I'm mad at the world, but I'm not mad at Craig.  
When I get home my mom makes me a cup of coffee and I go lay down in my room, not sleeping, just laying there. Soaking up more sadness, feeling weak and pathetic. At around six, I guess, I got a text. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It takes me ten minutes to even reach in my pocket, ten more before it's in front of me with the text open.  
Look Tweek, I'm really sorry I told that shit to Clyde and Token. I didn't know you'd be mad, they're my best friends and I'm sure they wont start any rumors or escalate it into something it's not or anything. I know you have every right to be mad at me and I'm sorry. -Craig  
How am I suppose to reply to that? I'm not mad, it just hurts me to look at you because the butterflies in my stomach start eating my internal organs? Yeah right. What ever I could say would just spark more questions.   
Yet I spend the next four hours just thinking of what I could say and what he would say and all the outcomes make me want to die. In the end I just decide not to reply, he'll think it's because I'm mad at him but I can't tell him I'm not.


	19. Chapter 19

*CRAIG'S POV*  
When I got home from school Ruby was waiting on the couch. "Where's your princess?"  
"He's mad at me so he didn't want to come over today," I put my back pack down and sit next to her, turning on the TV.  
"What did you do?"   
I let out a sigh, "I told the evil witch and her... minion about how I broke the spell," I decide that today sucks. A lot.  
"Wait, who's the minion?"  
"Token,"  
"Well did you tell the princess you're sorry?" Crap.  
"Not really,"   
"Wow Craig, you're like the worst prince ever," she patted my head and ran to the stairs. "Make dinner soon because I'm hungry."  
I flipped her off and she returned the favor. I think for a while about what to text Tweek and when I have it all typed out I proof read it before hitting the send button.   
After waiting ten minutes for a reply I decide to get dinner ready, when that's done I check my phone. No reply.   
I call Ruby down to eat, we eat and I do the dishes. No reply.  
I clean out Stripes cage. No reply. Take out the trash. No reply. Play video games. No reply. Call Clyde. No reply. Shower. No reply. Sleep. No reply.  
He must be really mad at me.   
I decide I'm going to take my time getting to school today.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
Craig is avoiding me. I can tell. He got to the bus stop early yesterday and Monday and now nothing. He's probably worried about me being mad, I should clear that up. If only I knew how. I slept an hour last night but I woke up in the same terrible mood I fell asleep in.  
I waited at the bus stop, sitting on the curb, for about ten minutes before Token got there.  
"Hey Tweek, where's Craig?"   
"I d-don't know" I looked at my feet. I should have just gone over to his house yesterday.   
"Is there something wrong?" he sat down next to me.   
"Craig th-thinks I'm m-mad at him," I twiddle my thumbs.  
"Are you?"  
"N-no"  
"Did you tell him that?"  
I shake my head.  
"Craig is a little clueless sometimes, dude. If you don't tell him how you feel he'll never know," Token gave me a smile and a pat on the back. I can't help but feeling that he wasn't talking about Craig thinking I'm mad at him...  
"O-okay," I return his smile and pull out my phone.   
I'm sorry it took so long to reply. I'm not mad at you -Tweek  
Are you sure? You seemed pretty mad. -Craig  
That's when I finally thought of an excuse.  
No. I just had a bad day -Tweek  
Oh, okay. -Craig  
"Did you tell him?" Token asked, breaking a silence I didn't know was there.  
"Y-yeah," I smiled.  
"While you're at it ask him where he is, the bus should be here soon."  
"O-okay."  
Where are you? -Tweek  
Getting ready for school. -Craig  
But its so late. -Tweek  
Well I was going to skip but I changed my mind. -Craig  
Why? -Tweek  
I didn't think there'd be much point in going if you were mad at me -Craig  
Oh -Tweek  
That makes me very happy, Craig didn't want to go to school because of me. I know that's not really a good thing but it means that I mean something to him. I don't care if we're just friends, as long as I get to be around him.


	20. Chapter 20

*CRAIG'S POV*  
I missed the bus this morning so I ended up walking to school. I didn't have a lot of free time for when I got there so all I could do was go to my locker.   
My first period class is annoying as shit and is full of dick hole kids who won't make it anywhere in life besides McDonalds. I just want the bell to ring so I can get out of here. It doesn't help that Red kept waving at me or trying to get my attention some way. I just want to go make faces with Tweek but I'm stuck here in my creative writing class that I chose to take because I thought there wouldn't be many 'slackers' taking it. Damn was I wrong.  
When the bell rang I headed off for English. Tweek was sitting there waiting for me. "Hey," I didn't really know what else to say. I'm not very good at starting conversation.  
"Gah! H-hey Cr-Craig," He smiled at me, "s-sorry again about y-yesterday." He bit his lip and I must admit it was pretty cute.  
"It's okay, I'm just glad you're feeling better. Right?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm f-feeling great!"  
"Wonderful, does that mean you're ready for the most difficult face game you'll ever play?" I smirk at him, which is okay because smirks aren't smiles so I'm still an emotionless asshole.  
"Y-you're a d-dork," he giggled.  
"I am most certainly not a whale's penis," I stuck my tongue out childishly.  
"I d-don't even- wh-what?" He was a mixture of disgusted and confused.  
"That's seriously what they're called dude," With that the bell rings and the teacher starts talking. I look at her and then back at Tweek before mouthing 'ready?'  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
'ready?'  
I nodded my head. Craig won't win this time, he can use all the cheep tricks he wants, victory shall be mine!   
Craig started off by using the trick that got me last time. Blowing kisses won't get me this time and if he's going to play dirty than so am I.  
I stare into his eyes and lick my lips seductively before winking at him. That caught him off guard but didn't catch anyones attention so the game is still on. Craig grins widely, knowing this will be a more fun game.  
By the end of class I felt like it was a 'who gets a boner first loses' contest because seriously Craig is fucking hot and he did some pretty inappropriate stuff.   
I lost when he pretended to jerk off and make the weirdest faces. I was laughing until class ended and I couldn't look at him in third period without bursting into laughter.   
When I sat down for lunch I still had the most goofy smile plastered on my face.  
"It wasn't that funny was it?" Craig asked me from my right.  
I started laughing again.  
"What did I miss?" Clyde whined.  
"That game me and Tweek play, I won again by the way," Craig said triumphantly, taking a bite of his lunch.  
"What did you do?" Token asked, shocked that I could be so amused by a simple game. It may seem like I'm overly affected by this but seriously you didn't see those faces, you don't know man.  
"S-so f-funny" Is all I could choke out inbetween giggle fits, I can still see it when I close my eyes. I hope he doesn't really make those faces when he jerks off, that would be terrible.   
"Don't die over there," Craig says rolling his eyes at me.  
"S-sorry," I wipe a tear from my eye and try to compose myself.  
"Don't be," Craig smiles at me and then turns his attention to the rest of the table, "Princess is busting a gut over there because I made some weird faces while pretending to masturbate."  
"What kind of faces?" Clyde asked, "show us!"  
"Hell no, it was bad enough doing it once, what if someone looks over. I'm not going to be known as the creepy masturbation face guy."  
"Pansy" Clyde stuck his tongue out at Craig.  
Craig just flipped him off and continued eating his lunch.


	21. Chapter 21

*CRAIG'S POV*  
When lunch ended, along with any embarrassment I might have felt, I walked with Tweek to chemistry. Tweek had forgotten his book in his locker so I was waiting for him to get that when Red tapped on my shoulder.  
"Hey guys," she bit her bottom lip and twirled a strand of her hair.  
"Yo," I said giving her the bird.  
"Gah! H-hey," Tweek greeted, still fighting with his locker. His locker was winning.  
"So,um, Craig. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to see a movie with me this weekend?" She smiled lightly and rocked back and forth on her heels. Either she has some sort of moving OCD or she had all her actions planed out to be 'cute'. God I hate high school girls.   
"I can't, I'm hanging with Tweek this weekend," It's not a lie, I planed to. I just hadn't asked him yet.  
"But Craig, you've spent every day with Tweek this week," she pouted.  
"So? He's my friend, I haven't talked to you a day in my life," she crossed her arms, stomping her foot as she pivoted around to walked away.  
"Whatever, have fun with your little boyfriend," I flipped her off once more, with both hands.  
Tweek finally got his locker open, "D-didn't that b-bug you?"  
"Red? Sure did, girls are so whiny. She sounded as if we had been dating for years and I've maybe had half a conversation with her in my life," I leaned against the lockers.  
"N-not her, wh-what she said," Tweek seemed to be twitching a bit more than usual. Maybe he was getting a cold.  
"What? When she called you my boyfriend?"   
Tweek nods slightly, shutting his locker and we start walking again. I simply shrug.   
"Didn't bug me, I don't give a crap what people think about me," in fact there are a lot worse things that I could be called than Tweek's boyfriend.  
"T-that's n-nice," he smiled at me.  
I think for a moment, "what about you?"   
"H-huh?"   
"Did it bug you when she said that?"  
Tweek scrunched up his face like he was in deep thought, it was really cute. I'm such a fucking pansy. "N-no," it seems as if that is the only answer I will be getting.  
Chemistry was boring as hell. Normally I like boring but it just pissed me off for some reason.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
School just kind of went by in a blur today, there was a lot of stuff happening and at the same time noting was really happening. I feel like that a lot because of how I turn little nothings into something, like what Red had said.  
I decided to not even dress out for gym today, I'm in a lazy mood. I sat next to Craig and Token again today, watching Clyde play football.  
"How are you Princess?" Token asked me.  
"A-aw m-man, you t-too?" I laughed.  
"Yep," he laughed too, "you guys gonna come over today?"  
Craig nodded, "yeah dude, gonna make Tweek try DDR today," he smirked.  
"N-no! NO! NO!" I shook my head, no way no how am I going to try that and make a complete fool of myself.  
*LATER*  
I can't believe I'm about to make a fool of my self in front of Craig... again.  
Craig is on the second machine and is walking my through how to pick a song. I am not good already, in fact I am very bad at this. I eventually find a song I like and push select.


	22. Chapter 22

*CRAIG'S POV*  
Tweek ended up choosing the easiest song on the machine, It's really slow and there aren't too many steps. It's a good song thought so I don't care, besides Tweek should probably start off easy anyway.   
The song he chose was "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran. It's nothing like the song's that Clyde or I pick. It's one of those song's you like but don't let other people know you like it. Well if you're an emotionless bastard you don't tell people you like it that is.   
Tweek is doing better than I expected, because of how slow it is I have a lot of time to look over and see how he's doing. He's better at this than he was at ping pong at least.   
"Gah! Th-this is so h-hard," Tweek spaz'd.  
"No it's not, don't worry dude," We were only half way done with the song by now.  
Clyde decided it would be cool to record Tweek's attempt on his iPhone. Token is watching us from behind us like a normal person but Clyde is right in Tweek's face with his stupid phone, probably freaking him out more than the actual game.   
"Man, give him some breathing room," I laugh.  
"Naw bro, he needs to know how serious this game is," Clyde bit his tongue, sticking it out to one side as he closed the eye on the opposite side. That's his thinking face, we don't see it to often. Damn I'm funny.  
"Th-that's way too much p-pressure!" Tweek bit his lip and his hands lifted to tug on his hair but they stopped before they made it there, falling back down. I smiled proudly to myself.  
When the song ended we all huddled around to look at Tweek's score. He did pretty bad, not as bad as ping pong... but still really bad.  
"G-god I s-suck," he chuckled lightly.  
"No you don't, you did fine for your first try," I lied.  
"Th-thanks," he smiled lightly.  
"I wanna play now," Clyde practically pushed Tweek down to get on the machine.  
"You're such a dick Clyde," Token made sure Tweek didn't fall flat on his face.  
I laugh, "you are what you eat"  
Clyde gave me the dirtiest look he could muster. Tweek and Token couldn't stop laughing.  
While Token and Clyde played more DDR Tweek and I set up Token's game cube so we could all play Mario Party 4, which is probably the easiest game Token has so Tweek should be okay... we'll play teams.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
Token beat Clyde at DDR and Craig just finished setting up the cube thingy, this can't end well. The only video game I ever play is chinpokomon with Butters.  
Craig is player one, I am player two, Clyde is three and Token is four. I got a pink controller because no one else wanted it. When we got to the screen were we pick what character we wanted to be I was still getting use to the controls so Craig had to help me, which means he also picked my character...  
Craig is Mario, Clyde is Luigi, Token is Yoshi and I am Princess Peach... yay.  
Craig tried to reason that I had to be his princess so it doesn't matter that I'm a blonde chick in a pink frilly dress. I guess I don't care, all the other characters were kinda creepy anyway. Theres this tall purple guy and a fat yellow one. They're real creepy.  
Anyway we're in the ghost place, the screen is dark and mysterious and theres creepy music. Craig is on my team and Token and Clyde are on a team. I'm still having controller issues. Craig set the game for 20 turns and I get to go first. I landed on a red space and now I only have 7 coins. I am already bad at this.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
Tweek didn't start out very strong but he learned quickly, he saved up his coins to get as many stars as he could. He also wasn't too bad at mini games so we won those a lot. He just had bad luck with the dice block.   
After about an hour of playing we were on the last turn, I had two stars, Tweek had two, Clyde had none because he's bad at saving money even in games, and Token had three.  
It basically all came down to who got the most reward stars at the end.  
"I c-can't believe i-it! We w-won!" Tweek threw his arms up in victory, he was really happy that we didn't lose. Clyde on the other hand...  
"This game is stupid," he pouted.  
Token laughed, "yeah"  
I gave Tweek a hug, "You did good, man."  
"Th-thanks, you d-did good t-too," he hugged back.  
"Gay," Clyde said in a mockingly high voice. Tweek squeaked and pulled away.  
"Yep," I said, "almost as gay as you."   
Annoying Clyde is everyones job.   
*TWEEK'S POV*  
"How was your day sweetie?" my mom asked at the dinner table, she came home early from the coffee shop today.  
"G-good," I take a bite from my plate and my phone vibrates in my pocket.  
I open my phone and look at the screen. 1 new message from Craig Tucker.  
What's up? -Craig  
Dinner, my moms asking how my day was. What about you? -Tweek  
"That's nice sweetie, anything exciting happen?" I was about to answer again but my phone went off again.  
Cool, you tell her we're eloping in Vegas? ;) -Craig  
"V-Vegas!?"  
"What?" My mom gave me a confused look.  
"N-nothing. Nothing e-exciting happened," I'll kill him.  
I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD BUTTWIPE! -Tweek  
"Vegas doesn't sound like nothing," my mom laughed from across the table. Everyone's amused by my spazy-ness.  
Cool, then she knows now. XD -Craig  
Meanie -Tweek  
"It's n-nothing. C-Craig's being w-weird."  
"Ohhh, How's 'that' going?" 'That' is what my mom uses to refer to my crush because she knows I don't like talking about it.  
Yes, yes I am. -Craig  
"O-okay" I lied.  
"That's good," she smiled at me.  
I nodded my head.


	23. Chapter 23

*CRAIG'S POV*  
Thursdays are my least favorite days because you're all excited for the weekend but you still have two days of hell left. In fact I hate them more than Mondays, and the fourth of July. The fourth of July is the worst day of the year, why? 'Cause everyone acts like a retard on the fourth of July.  
Anyway I woke up way too fucking early today because I had the worst fucking nightmare ever. Wow even saying fuck doesn't make that sound manly. It was really bad though. It started out with me playing some Mario and the door bell rang so I went to answer the damn thing. There wasn't anyone there so I flipped off the porch and went to my room, where Stripe had gotten out of his cage and was eating like everything in my room (Stripe is out of his cage all the time but he'd never do something so retarded). So I go to pick him up and he bites me! Stripe bites me! In my own mutha fuckin dream!   
That is why I got up early today, and I wasn't happy. I seriously contemplated bringing Stripe to school with me to make me feel better but that may not be the safest idea so I didn't.  
Now I'm sitting at the bus stop in the cold waiting for Tweek to get here.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
Craig's early at the bus stop again today. I can't believe how close we've gotten in not ever a week! It's crazy man! I'm still half convinced that I'm dreaming. I mean there's no way I could possibly be lucky enough to be friends with Craig, let alone have him kiss me! Who even does that? Not that I'm complaining... my brain's all fucked up right now.   
"Hey Princess," Craig smiled at me.  
"H-hey," I sat on the curb next to him.  
"The week's almost over."   
"Y-yeah?" What's that supposed to mean? Is Craig going to stop talking to me or something, what if he was dared to befriend me? or what if the world is going to end? Or Zombies? Aliens?   
"You wanna hang out this weekend?" oh... that's logical.  
"S-sure" I try to hide my excitement a little.  
"Okay bring like over night stuff to school tomorrow and we'll go to Tokens when classes are over," Craig said as Token arrived.  
Great, I have to share Craig more... I am way to clingy.  
"Hey guy," Token greeted before turning to Craig, "You invite Tweek?"  
Craig nodded.  
It was really quite today until the bus got there, Clyde didn't show up so Craig said he either slept in or was too lazy to go. I think I believe him, Clyde doesn't look like the sickly type. Defiantly not as bad as me.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
This weekend is going to be... interesting.  
I decided that we're going to have a few people over at Token's house on Saturday night. Not a party because he had one last weekend and Token's parties go all out. Just a few people. I have plans.


	24. Chapter 24

*TWEEK'S POV*  
It's Friday after school and I'm waiting at my locker for Craig. We parted ways to go to our lockers for our stuff after gym.   
I'm glad I didn't have any homework this weekend because I don't think I'll be home much. I told my parents where I was going last night and told them I didn't know when I'd be home. My mom just said, "That's nice dear." I don't think they really care what I do as long as I don't get into trouble.  
After a while Craig appears in the sea of faces and we walk to the student parking lot together.   
"Excited?" Craig asked. It must have shown on my face.  
"Y-yeah," I say calmly, when in my head it was more like 'You're damn right I am, I hope it goes as well as last weekend'  
"Me too," He smiles at me.   
Craig smiles a lot more when we're not in school, I don't think he wants people to know that he can be happy. He does have a reputation of being a kinda tough guy. Emotionless.  
I really do hope this weekend goes well, I mean it probably wont be like last weekend but we are still going to hang out and have lots of fun... even though I still don't know any of what we're doing this weekend...  
"Wh-what are we g-gonna do when we g-get to Tokens?" I ask as we make it to Token's car.  
"I was thinking 'orgy' but I'm open to ideas," he smirked.  
"Did I hear orgy?" Clyde peaked at us from the other side of the car.  
"Yeah, sorry dude you're not invited," Craig laughed.  
"Damn, you never let me do anything cool," Clyde mockingly stuck his tongue out.  
"That's because I don't wanna have to baby sit while I'm suppose to be having fun."  
"I'm not a baby, you jerkass!"  
"Woah guys chill the fuck out," Token jogged towards us, unlocking the car.   
We all put our stuff in the trunk and got in. Token drove, obviously, Clyde sat shotgun and me and Craig were in the back. I didn't say anything when his hand happened to fall on top of mine. I may have been blushing brighter than the sun though.  
"You guys remember swim suits?" Token asked, breaking the comfortable silence.  
"Nah bro, we'll just skinny dip," Craig laughed next to me.  
"Wow Craig, dats gay," Clyde added.  
"No homo, and yeah I was joking, I remembered."  
"N-no one told m-me to bring o-one," I said.  
"FUCK!" Craig face palmed, thus leaving my hand cold and alone. "I'm sorry dude, I forgot to tell you that."  
"He can always wear my moms bikini," Token laughed from the front seat.  
"Good idea!" Clyde added.  
I looked at Craig, hoping he'd be the voice of reason and be like 'guys we can't make Tweek do something like that'. Instead all I got was, "I agree," and a wink.  
My mouth stayed open, staring at Craig. He reached over and closed it, "don't do that, you'll catch flies."  
"F-freaking j-jerks!" I pouted and crossed my arms for the rest of the car ride.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
That wasn't part of my plan but it is now, Tweek will defiantly be wearing a bikini some time this weekend. He's cute when he's pouty, his bottom lip goes out slightly more than his top lip and it just looks really fucking kissable. See putting 'fucking' in that made it sound less gay. Maybe, I don't know, I don't give a shit anyway. Everything about this is pretty gay.  
We make it into Tokens drive way and Tweek eases up a bit. He probably got too tired of being mad, he does that sometimes.   
The good thing about Token's house, besides all the other good things about Token's house is that his bedroom is the size of my bedroom times two. Which means his TV is twice as big, his bed is huge as fuck, he has a huge closet with a bunch of fancy clothes (which Clyde uses to play dress up), and his own fucking bathroom.  
Normally when we have sleepovers (I don't think that could sound more girly) Token, Clyde and I share the bed because it's big enough where we won't be like touching. I think this weekend Token and Clyde will share the bed and me and Tweek can sleep on the floor. Token's carpet is as soft as the bed anyway.  
There are two things I don't do, cry in front of people and leave Stripe alone for more than I have to. That's why whenever I stay at Token's his mom drops by my house on her way home and gets him from Ruby because I can't take him to school. He's not safe there.  
Token's mom should be home at around seven so until then I'm guineapig-less.


	25. Chapter 25

*TWEEK'S POV*  
I guess my excitement for the weekend couldn't last forever. We already played a lot of games and then Clyde made Token drive all of us to Taco Bell for dinner. It's around six pm now and Clyde has just declared that he wants to go swimming.  
"Sounds good with me," Token agreed, getting up and walking somewhere.  
"Token has like the biggest pool ever and a hot tub too," Craig informed me.  
A little while later Token walked back into the room and threw something at me. A fucking bikini.  
"D-do you g-guys seriously e-expect me to w-wear this?" I ask.  
Three simultaneous nods and they head off down the hall, motioning for me to follow.  
"I h-hate you guys." I deadpan.  
We go into Token's room and everyone starts taking off their fucking shirts. What the hell!?  
Oh yeah, swimming...   
I make my way over to Token's closet, "I'm gonna change in here."  
"Shy, Tweekie?" Clyde laughs.  
"B-be l-lucky I'm e-even d-doing this!" I yell from inside the closet. How fitting.  
I unbutton my shirt and slide it off, not having a place to put it right now I leave it on the floor as I slide the bikini top over my head and tie is behind my back... or try to.. it didn't really work out well.   
*CRAIG'S POV*  
"U-uh g-guys."   
"Yeah Tweek?" I ask shuffling over to the closet, I'm currently in my boxers by the way.  
"U-uh, I, um... I need h-help," I couldn't see him but I'm seven hundred percent sure he was bitting his lip.  
"Okay, open the door, I'll help."  
"Gayyyy"  
"Shut up Clyde," I flip him off and the door opens.  
Tweek has his arms crossed over his chest and he turns around, exposing his untied bikini top. "J-just t-tie this p-please."  
I do so and he thanks me before quickly closing the door again.   
I go back to where I was and drop my boxers before pulling on my trunks. Meaning that me, Clyde and Token were all dressed and waiting for Tweek.  
"Th-this is n-not okay," Tweek calls from the closet.  
"Are you done yet?" Clyde whined.  
"Y-yeah."  
"Come on out then," Token said.  
"I-I'm p-practically n-naked though!"   
We all sighed and I thought of a way to get Tweek out.  
"You do know there's spiders in there right Tweek?"  
That did the trick, Tweek's out in no time. He's still embarrassed and his hands are moving all over his body, trying to cover himself.  
Token whistled and Clyde cat called.  
I decided the more gentlemanly approach, "You look hot, lets swim now."  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, Token and Clyde not far behind.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
This is so embarrassing.  
But Craig likes it so I don't even know if I care.  
Token's pool is heated so it's only cold if you get out. Clyde's has been trying to get us to play Marco polo for half an hour and Token's splashing him every time he suggests it. Craig and me are sitting on the edge of the pool with our feet in the water and yes I am freezing. A lot.  
I've been shaking a bit and it makes me want to bite my nails. Craig wouldn't like that though so I don't, I just sit there in silence like we have been for half an hour.  
Eventually Clyde gives up on Marco polo and swims over to me and Craig. Clyde swims weird, he swims kind of like a frog. I think he must have been a bad swimmer as a child and found a different way to swim. He looks really goofy though,  
"Hi," he sets his chin on my legs, looking up at me.  
"H-hi," Craig looks at us and pouts. I look back at him, "Y-you okay?"  
"Yeah, fine," he still looks pouty.  
"He's just jelly bro, don't worry," Clyde laughed.  
Craig pushed Clyde's face off me, making him fall under water, I laughed.  
"Not cool bro," Clyde stuck out his tongue after resurfacing.  
"Just like you," Craig smirked.  
"Jerk wad!"  
"Butt head."  
"penis licker!"  
"Dick sucker."  
"Guys!" Token intervened, "Shut the fuck up."  
"W-why did y-you start yelling a-at each other?" I'm so confused.  
"Eh," Craig says and shrugs, Clyde doesn't say anything. He just goes over to Token.  
"Y-you okay?" I ask Craig.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
"Yeah," I respond. I'm not okay, Clyde's being stupid because I told him about my plan.  
He said something along the lines of 'wow that's gay bro, I didn't know you had feelings'. He was joking of course but he's been doing stuff to annoy me, like putting his face like four inches from Tweek's crotch. I mean wouldn't that piss anyone off?  
It didn't seem to bother Tweek much though, and now I'm in a crap mood.  
Tweek's hand is moving in front of my face and I snap back to reality.  
"G-glad to k-know I'm not the o-only one who d-does that," he smiles when I look over at him.  
"Sorry," I lay down on the pavement, my legs kicking lightly at the water.  
Tweek turns over on his stomach and lays next to me, "Y-you okay?"  
I smile this time, I can't waste time being grumpy when Tweek is in a freaking bikini. "Yeah," I prop myself up on my elbow, placing my other arm across my torso.  
"T-that's good," he smiled and gave me a one armed hug. I took the opportunity to pull the string to his bikini top.  
"C-Craig!"  
This is going to be a good weekend.


	26. Chapter 26

*CRAIG'S POV*   
Token's mom just got here. Token's mom's car just pulled into the driveway. If I had a tail it'd be waging. I heard her car pull in from the pool and ran to watch from the window as she pulls my beloved pet from the passenger seat and walk up to the door.  
That's one thing I like about Token's mom, she doesn't put Stripe in the trunk or something. Which is good because it's not safe there, it's safest in the passenger seat where she can check to make sure he's okay.  
So basically Token's mom is an amazing woman and has my love as long as my pet always gets to me safely.  
"C-Craig?" Tweek walked into the front room.  
"Stripe's here." I was still looking out the window like a dog.  
"O-oh," he walked over to the couch and looked with me, "c-cool."  
"Mhmm."   
Tokens mom walked through the door and handed me Stripes cage, she looked like she was about to say something but then she looked confused. She politely pointed at Tweek, "Are you wearing my bikini?"  
Oh man, I forgot. I'm laughing so hard, I can't contain it, my eyes are watering.   
"I-it w-wasn't my i-idea!" Tweek started flipping shit and punched me in the arm for laughing.  
Token's mom laughed, "It's okay sweetie, it looks good on you!" She ruffled his hair and went to go do whatever it is Token's parents do. We don't see them much.  
"Thanks mom!" I call after her.  
"No problem dear."  
I call Tokens parents mom and dad, I use to call Clyde's parents mom and dad too but I don't see his dad so much after his mom died. Clyde doesn't see him so much either, he's normally at my or Token's house.  
I grab Tweek's hand and pull him into Token's room. "Wanna hold Stripe?"  
"S-sure, just t-take him if he l-looks like he w-wants to b-bite me."   
I put Stripe's cage on top of a table in Token's room and pull out my beautiful baby. I pet him for a bit before placing him on Tweek's lap. For anyone unaware Tweek's bare legs are a sexy sight to behold. I put my chin on Tweek's knee and make little chitter noises at my guinea pig.  
"T-that's c-cute," I look up to see Tweek smiling at me.  
I chuckle, "yeah?"  
Tweek nods, he pets Stripe once and stops because he's scared.  
"He won't bite you, I promise."  
Tweek's still hesitant so I grab his hand in mine and guide it to Stripes back, making him pet it a few times before letting go. Tweek continued petting Stripe and I started drawing small circles on Tweek's thigh.  
This continued until Stripe started making little whop sounds, signaling that he want's to go back in his cage. I picked him up and did as he requested, placing my head back on Tweek's lap when I'm done. I close my eyes and I can feel Tweek's fingers in my hair.  
"I-I'm g-glad you seem h-happier now," I can hear the smile in his voice.  
I make happy chitter sounds in reply.  
*TWEEK'S POV*  
After about ten minutes of sitting on the bed petting the hair of the boy who's head was in my lap, he gets up stretched before crawling onto the bed himself and laying down.   
I thought he'd fallen asleep but he asks, "Are you a cuddler?"  
I feel my cheeks turn pink before replying, "Y-yeah." I'm not actually, I hate touching people, but I can defiantly be a cuddler if I get to cuddle with Craig.  
"Pfft, come here then." He opens his arms wide and I slide next to him, my face at his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and I feel like I'm in a nice warm cocoon.  
"Y-you don't t-think it's weird t-to cuddle a g-guy in a b-bikini?" I ask with a fake chuckle in my voice.  
"Nope," he replies and I could feel the vibrations from his words in his chest.   
I closed my eyes and let myself drift into a light sleep.  
When I wake up it's to the sound of a 'woo hoo' and a bright flash. I sit up as rub my eyes.  
Token and Clyde are standing at the foot of the bed, Clyde's holding a camera and he's still shouting embarrassing stuff. That's when I remember that I am wearing a bikini and Clyde just got physical evidence of me wearing it.  
"Kindly shut the fuck up I'm sleeping!" Craig yells from next to me.  
I shake his shoulder lightly, "Um w-we j-just had our p-picture t-taken."  
"Cool, lay back down, sleep." He yawned.  
I didn't though, I stood up and headed off to the closet to change back into actual clothes.  
I heard a loud groan from inside and assumed that Craig couldn't get back to sleep.  
"You know you guys won't be able to sleep tonight if you fall asleep so early," Token said.  
"Yeah well I don't get good sleep anyway so I take it when it comes," Craig answered and I heard them moving around.  
I open the closet door when I'm back in my clothes and realize what all the noise was. They were all changing too. Clyde was putting his shirt on, Token was in his boxers but Craig... Craig was completely naked.  
My face lit up like a Christmas tree and I slammed the closet door shut.  
I just saw Craig naked, I just saw Craig completely naked, I just saw Craig's... oh my god! Don't think about it Tweek, don't you dare let yourself think about that!  
"Tweek you okay?" Oh god.  
"Y-y-yeah," that didn't sound okay at all.  
"You sure?" Craig asked.  
"Of course he's okay, he's just in shock at how massive your dick is," Clyde how the fuck did you know that. Is it that obvious?  
"Shut up bro, he'll never come out of the closet if you scare him," Craig said.  
"Literally or figuratively?" I could hear something rush through the air before Clyde whined.  
"How'd you like it if I made gay jokes at you Clyde?"  
"Well I'm not gay so."  
"And you're saying Tweek is? Isn't that a bit accusative," Token added.  
"Well I don't know if he is, I wasn't accusing just guessing." Clyde snapped at Token and I opened the door.  
Token and Clyde kept arguing morals until Craig stepped in, "Shut up guys, this is stupid. It doesn't matter."  
"But it does matter!" Clyde sounded frustrated.  
"Fine if it matters so much I'll fix this mess," I didn't know what he was going to do at first but then he turned towards me, seeing I had reappeared and asked, "Tweek, man, are you gay?"


	27. Chapter 27

*TWEEK'S POV*  
Why did this happen? Why did Craig have to ask that? Why does life hate me? I'm going to explode from pressure!  
"I- gah! I um, yes! DON'T HATE ME!" I grab fistfuls of my hair and yank hard at them.   
He's going to hate me! He's going to call me a fag and tell me to get the hell out. He's going to tell me to burn in hell and that I'm a waste of life. Token and Clyde will hate me too and they'll tell everyone at school and they'll hate me too and no one will ever be nice to me again. Craig will never talk to me again.  
I feel hot tears falling from my eyes and a bit of hair is yanked from my head. This all going on in a matter of a few seconds, and then I feel arms around me. I can't see who it was because on my blurred tear filled eyes, but it didn't matter because soon two more arms joined them and then two more. All three of them were hugging me, accepting me.  
"It's okay Tweek, we wouldn't hate you for something like that." Token said and someone patted my back, the other two were rubbing it in soothing circles.  
I wiped away tears from my left eye and someone wipes the right one. "Th-thanks g-guys," I smile.  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
That's when it all clicked. The staring, the blanking out, the blushes, all of it. Everything Tweek did made sense now. He liked me. A lot.  
I smirked as I continued holding him, Clyde had already retracted and was sitting awkwardly on the floor, watching us. He's not good with comfort. Token was patting Tweek's back still, even after the tears had stopped.  
"You okay now?" I asked softly. He nods and I kiss the top of his head. "Good."  
Me and Token get up and I offer Tweek a hand. He grabs it and I pull him up, ruffling his hair. His cheeks are a rosy pink and I can't tell if it's because of me or from crying but I don't really care because I learned his secret.  
Then again, this only produced more questions. How long has he felt like this? Is it like a little crush or here's my heart take it now in love with me? How can I use this information?  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Clyde stated, standing up and stretching.  
"You're always hungry," Token laughs.  
"And you always feed me," he smiled back.  
"What do you want?" Token gives in.  
"Pizza," Clyde pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Token, "speed dial 3."  
Wow, why puts a pizza joint on their speed dial?  
"What do you want on it?"  
"everything!" Clyde shouted.  
Clyde's such a mooch and Token's a sucker for it.  
"Okay, what do you guys want?" Token looked at me and Tweek, pressing the three button.  
"Just cheese for me dude," I stretched my arms and thought about forcing Tweek to take another nap with me but it is getting kinda late.  
"S-same here," Tweek yawned.  
Token ordered the pizza and we all went to Token's game room to pass the time till the pizza got here. Clyde and Token were playing DDR and Token was letting Clyde win as usual, me and Tweek were playing ping pong. By that I mean I was teaching Tweek how to hit a ping pong ball.   
I had a basket full of the little fuckers next to me and one by one I was hitting them over the net at Tweek, who wasn't freaking out as much but he was shaking and also not hitting any of them.   
The door bell rang and Token paused the machine to go pay the guy and bring us pizza. I noticed there were about a hundred balls on the floor.  
"Clyde while you're not doing anything, pick those up," I hit another ball at Tweek and it hit's the edge of his paddle before bouncing behind him. He's getting better.  
Clyde grunted but complied, picking them up and putting them back in the basket. I kept hitting balls at Tweek and eventually hit one back over the net.   
His mouth stood open in shock, I ran around the table and squeezed him in my embrace, "you did it, that was so awesome!" I pulled his face up to meet mine and gave him a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

*TWEEK'S POV*  
Craig kissed me. Again. He kissed me, again. You do not understand how much that means to me. I'm sure I must have looked like a tomato at the time, as red as a fire truck.   
Now we're watching movies in Token's room, Clyde and Token are laying on the bed and me and Craig are on the floor. Clyde suggested that we watch horror films but I objected, I was laying right next to Token's bed and who knows what I would imagine crawling out from under it if we watched them.  
So we ended up watching the Red Racer movie and then a few chick flicks, we're currently watching Ju-on because even though I didn't want any horror movies it's not all that scary, it's even making us laugh. Craig is about two feet away from me and he looks like he might already be asleep, which I wouldn't doubt because it's around three am.  
As we watch I start feeling a chill, this room was getting quite drafty and I looked up at the bed where Token and Clyde we're sitting, eating popcorn. I grabbed a handful for myself, "Wh-why's it so c-cold in h-here?" I shivered.  
"Come sleep up here it's warmer," Token offered, so I climbed up and it was like crawling out of an icebox. Token's blanket was heated and the bed was nice and warm. After the movie Clyde and Token fell asleep, cuddling on the other side of the bed and I bundled myself up for the night. Even though I didn't sleep at all.  
*CRAIG'S POV*   
I was apparently the first on to wake up, Tweek had sneaked away from me in the night, retreating to Token's bed. I couldn't blame him, I'm amazed I didn't wake up congested, it was so cold. I stretched and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to make myself breakfast.  
Now I had to make a difficult decision. Eggs and bacon or pancakes? I mean bacon is the food of the gods but pancakes are so much easier to make. I'm lazy so I got the pancake mix out as Tweek scampered down the hallway.  
"Well good morning, Princess," I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge while I was at it, "Want some pancakes? Orange juice?"   
He nodded, "s-sure," he blinked and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he looked adorable.  
I made pancakes and poured orange juice while we chatted.  
Clyde and Token would probably be up in an hour or two. Since my plan involved having people over today I decided to warn Tweek.   
"Token's gonna have a little party today since we couldn't go to the last one," I yawned. I probably slept too much.  
"O-oh, h-how many?" He seemed a little uneasy about the idea, I smirked.  
"Well I'd say about twenty, not too many."  
"T-twenty is a-a lot!" Tweek protested.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I won't let any of those nasty drunk people try to flirt with you," I laughed.  
"Th-there's going to be d-drinking?"  
"No one would come if they couldn't drink." Tweek pouted he clearly didn't want to be around a bunch of drunk people but he could just deal with it. "It'll be okay," I assured him, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
*TWEEK'S POV, PARTY TIME*  
There's about twenty familiar faces and a few not so familiar faces walking around the house. The music is loud and pumping through out the living room and the back yard. Some guys are in the pool, having taken of their shirts and pants, swimming in their boxers.  
Token just bought five pizza's and they're almost gone already. Clyde's flirting with some girl I don't know and Craig's drinking and dancing with a bunch of people. I'm just sitting in the couch, not use to being in an environment such as this.  
Craig looks at me and smiles, motioning for me to join him. I shake my head and he frowns before looking at his phone and yelling at Clyde, "CLYDE! It's eight!"   
Clyde looks at him and then checked his watch before excusing himself from the girl he was courting. He went to Token's stereo and turned it down before announcing, "Truth or dare in Token's room!" and turning the volume back up.  
Craig left the dance floor and headed over to me, "You're really bad at partying, man."  
"I k-know," I blush, it's not my fault I've never gone to a party.  
"You're gonna play with us then, live a little." With that he grabbed my had and pulled me to Token's room where a group of people were sitting in a circle on the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

*TWEEK'S POV*  
Once we got there Clyde explained the game to everyone. You spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, you ask them truth or dare and after their turn of shame they spin the bottle to find the next victim. I don't like this game.  
Kenny, Butters, Kyle, Clyde, Token, Kevin, Bebe, Red, Craig, some girls I didn't know and I were all in the circle. Clyde spined first and it landed on Kyle.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," He smiled.  
After Kyle did his dare, he spun the bottle. It landed on Butters, he chose dare and Kyle went easy on him. He dared him to kiss everyone in the room on the cheek. Then Butters spun and it landed on Craig.   
"Well gee, truth or dare, Craig?"  
"Truth."  
"Is there anyone you like?"  
Butters asked that for me, I could tell, but it will only get my hopes up before I crumble back to hopelessness. In the end I'll always just be a friend to him.  
"Yeah, actually."   
What?  
Is that good or bad? I thought that- but he- Craig's never liked someone.  
Is it... me? Could it be? I mean he's kissed me and he hugs me. That's what people do when they like someone, right?   
As I get lost in my thoughts I start to think that it would be more logical that it's a girl though, right? I mean a lot of girls like Craig and they're all really pretty. I'm just spazzy and paranoid, who would like that? I mean-  
"TWEEK!"   
I look up and everyone's looking at me, the bottle's pointing at me. Who spun it? How much did I miss?  
"Uh, d-dare," I look around the room.   
Clyde was in concentration, so he was the one who spun.   
"Hurry up already," Craig sighed, he seemed disinterested.  
"Well fuck you too Craig, Tweek I dare you to make out with mister grumpy pants," Clyde pointed at Craig.  
"M-make o-out..."  
"Yeah bro, like tongues and shit."  
"O-oh god," I think I'm going to faint.  
*CRAIG'S POV*   
Okay that wasn't part of the plan, sure kissing was defiantly in the plan but not a full on make out. Clyde's too sneaky, I should have known he'd do something like this. Not that I'm complaining. At all.  
"B-but, gah, y-you can't j-just- I m-mean, Craig w-wouldn't want t-to k-kiss me."  
I call bull shit, Tweek.   
"Well too bad, it's a dare, he has to."  
Tweek was about to retort but I cut him off.  
"Come on, Tweek, it's no big deal." I smirk at him, his cheeks turn a rosy color and he bites his lip.  
"O-okay I g-guess," He's shaking, a lot. Like more than ever.  
"Relax Princess, no pressure." I lean close to him, cupping his cheek with my hand. There's a mixed reaction to this, half the room is quite while a few girls are practically creaming themselves, and a few people sound mildly disgusted. I don't want to pay attention to them though, so I set all my focus on Tweek.  
His breath is not working until he desperately needs air, then he'll exhale and inhale sharply before not breathing again. His once rosy face is now the color of a stop sign, his eye's are wide and he looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Relax," I tell him again before pushing my lips against his.   
We stay like that for a while.I occasionally open my eyes to check if his are closed, they are every time, practically glued shut. I'm waiting for him to calm down but he's just getting more tense, I lick his lips lightly, asking for entry. Instead he pulls away and covers his mouth with both of his hands, his eyes wide once more.   
Before I could ask if he was okay he bolted out of the room.  
I let out a sigh of frustration and fell back onto the carpet.   
Freaking great.


	30. Chapter 30

*TWEEK'S POV*  
I can't believe that just happened, er almost happened. I can't believe he would do that! I can't believe I ran away! Gah, why am I so stupid?! I was just so worried and panicked and there was so much pressure, everyone was looking at us! Oh god!  
After I ran out of Token's room I took refuge in a bathroom somewhere on the other side of the house, away from the majority of the party.  
I can't stop the blush on my cheeks, I feel like I'm on fire and I can still feel his lips on mine. Just the thought of it makes my cheeks even hotter, I start to feel dizzy so I sit down on the floor. I hear someone trying to open the door and sigh.  
"O-occupied." I choke out, I'm seriously freaking out right now.  
"It's me," oh god no, "Can I come in? Are you throwing up or something?"  
"Gah! N-no, I'm not! I j-just- no, y-you cant c-come in!" I bit my lip and gripped my hair, yanking it harshly. "Ow."  
"Tweek, don't pull your hair. Just open the door, okay?"   
"N-no! You're m-mad at m-me!" I yank my hair harder and a few strands are pulled from my scalp.   
"Tweek, do I sound mad? I just want to talk, why would I be mad?"  
"B-because I r-ruined the g-game, or b-because I can't d-do normal t-things w-without freaking out, or b-because I'm g-gay or-," I started crying and it feels like theres a rock shoved down my throat, "T-there's a lot of r-reasons to be m-mad at me."   
I could hear him sigh from the other side of the door, "Tweek, none of that stuff matters to me, okay? I'm not mad at you, I just want to talk. Will you open the door?"  
"What do y-you want to talk a-about?" I ask because there's a long list of things that I do not want to talk about, on the top of that list is why I just ran away from him.  
He didn't answer right away, "Wow this is gonna sound girly as shit." he chuckled, "I want to talk about feelings."  
"N-nope, n-not interested, g-go away," I shake my head even though he can't see me.  
He let out a frustrated groan, I knew he was mad at me! He probably want's to talk about how pathetic I am and he'll never want to talk to me again and-  
"Tweek?!"  
"W-what?"  
"I'll be right back, don't leave." Yeah like I was going to leave the safety of the locked bathroom.  
I'm left alone to my thoughts and that is never good. The worst ideas come to me at times like this, like what if the underpants gnomes are at my house right now taking all of my underpants!Oh god what if they take all my stuff?! I really need a cup of coffee right now.  
I hear a click sound and I twitch before looking at the door. The door was open and Craig was staring at me and twirling a key around his finger. Oh god!   
I panicked and pulled my shirt over my head and retracted my arms into my new cocoon.  
Craig chuckled and closed the door, "Do I scare you that much, Princess?"  
He sat down next to me, I didn't know how to answer that question so I remained silent.  
"Well, do I? I mean you just ran away from me and then you locked yourself away, do I scare you?"  
*CRAIG'S POV*  
"N-no, it's j-just... it's h-hard to explain." Tweek was shaking so I put an arm around him, hoping it would keep him calm or at least make this a little bit less awkward. Or maybe it'll make it more awkward, who knows?  
"I understand, that's why we need to talk. I understand how you feel now, I know why you act even more paranoid than usually around me."  
"Oh g-god, p-please don't h-hate me," Tweek was trembling, I was afraid that he might fall apart.   
I pulled him into my lap and tried to calm him down, "Shhh Tweek, calm down." I placed kisses on the top of his head and pulled his shirt down so I could see his face. It was red and tear stained, I kissed his cheeks and rubbed his back soothingly. When he calmed down I held him close to me, "I like you too, Tweek."  
All shaking stopped, Tweek didn't move a muscle, I couldn't even feel him breathing. "Tweek? You okay?"  
He nodded slowly, his breathing becoming much more like it was when he was waiting for me to kiss him. I wondered what exactly it was he was feeling right now.  
He relaxed into my hold, resting his head on my chest. "I'm r-really happy," he smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

*CRAIG'S POV*  
It's Thursday now, me and Tweek have been going out for five days and he's clingy as shit. I mean he was really clingy before but now he's practically connected to me, he's always holding my hand at lunch and we go cuddle at my house after school. It's a pretty sweet deal, we don't have to do all that shit that normal couples do. We don't have to tell each other how our day was, mostly because of how much of it we spend together. Clyde's being a jealous bitch and he'll whine about how best bros need just as much attention as boyfriends.   
I don't know if that's true but I don't really care if he feels that I'm neglecting him, he still has Token who he has been neglecting as well. Token's not complaining though, Token never complains. I think he loves Clyde, like more than Clyde loves food and Clyde really loves food.  
Clyde just needs to stop being such a jackass and realize it. Who knows how long that could take. Years maybe, I wonder how long Token's liked Clyde. It has got to be over two years since I noticed it, how thick it Clyde's skull exactly?   
"C-Craig?"  
"Yeah, Tweek?"  
"A-are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just thinking. Don't worry Princess, I'll tell you if I'm not okay." I kiss the top of his head. We're laying on my bed, his head is on my chest and he's hugging tightly onto my midsection.  
"O-okay," he doesn't ask what I'm thinking about. If I want him to know, I'd tell him. If it was important. It's not though, and it's not even any of my business anyway.  
So I start thinking about Tweek instead. I never really thought I'd like anyone. Not like this anyway, the way he tugs at my heart is a new and slightly nauseating feeling. A good kind of nauseating though, butterflies and shit. I like it, I like how it feels to care about someone.  
I wonder what sex is going to be like. I never really thought about it or cared about it because I never thought I'd have someone who I'd want to have sex with. Do I want to have sex with Tweek? I don't know, I mean someday when Tweek doesn't reek of innocence maybe. I'll have to dirty him up a bit first, have him hang out with Clyde more.   
I laugh involuntarily, Tweek looks at me a bit confused. I respond by kissing him lightly.  
He blushes bright red. I don't know if he'll ever get use to kissing me, that doesn't bother me though. A blushing Tweek is ten percent cuter than a normal Tweek.   
I laugh again, there's no such thing as a normal Tweek. I wouldn't want there to be one, normal is boring and I prefer my Tweek's extra abnormal.  
I'm sure at this point I sound like some sort of love struck pansy, I guess that's what I am really. It's amazing what giving someone your gloves can lead to.  
"C-Craig?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I l-love you."  
He says this a lot, he does though, he's loved me for a long time before I even so much as looked at him.  
"I love you too," I say this even though I've only liked him for a little while, it's more of a promise. Telling him that even if what I feel for him now is just the beginning that I'll continue to love him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review, this is one of the best thing's I've written thus far <3


End file.
